Sketchbook Girl
by Shazi-Chan
Summary: Namine Abbie was and outcast on East Island High, but then she met Pence Colliver.
1. Prologue Part 1

_**Prologue**_

Part I: Ivory White

"Freak"

"Idiot

"Retard"

Namine had heard those insults a thousand times before. She held her sketchbook tighter as she walked further down the hallway. No matter how many times they said it, no matter how many times they tripped her in the halls, no matter what they did, no one was getting her sketchbook.

Still she had been called those names since she'd arrived in year 7 two years ago, by now those words should've lost all meaning, but the names still hurt. They still meant she was alone at East Island High.

Naminé was only a small girl. She had hollow ivory skin. When she drew portrait of herself her skin toes of choice were ivory white and pale pink. She had messy platinum blond hair that she usually slung over her right shoulder; she used straw yellow, cream and lilac for her hair, her eyes were blue: cobalt, Kingfisher and pale.

Namine did many self portraits, because she didn't have many drawing subjects. She had no friends, no one talked to her except to insult her. People other than Aerith, her designated helper, would talk to her, if she didn't have a speech impediment. People wouldn't say she was ugly if she didn't have the stupid glasses. She would have friends if she was normal, but Naminé was different and she hated it.

"Well, well, well," Elana, a girl who frequently tripped Naminé, spoke to her. Her fraternal twin sister, Larxene, was right next to her, blocking Naminé from going any further.

This happened on a daily basis, everyday Naminé would come to school, carrying her sketchbook and her vinyl backpack depicting pink butterflies and flowers on her back. Almost without fail Elana and Larxene would be waiting for her either at the front door or near their lockers for Naminé.

"If it isn't the retard with the butterfly backpack" Larxene Mocked. She sued Naminé's inability to pronounce the letter t properly. Naminé kept her head low and tried a different path around them.

They weren't going to allow that. Larxene stuck her foot out and tripped Naminé. Naminé held her sketchbook tightly as she fell face first on the floor.

She sat up slowly and put her left hand to her face, it felt wet. She took her hand away and saw blood all over her fingers and palm.

"Naminé, you're bleeding" Aerith, Naminé's helper, found her sitting on the floor with a blood nose.

Aerith was a nice woman; Naminé had drawn her on several occasions. She'd used emerald, Tasmanian grass and cats eye green for her eyes, Chocolate, Golden and burnt brown for her hair and copper, rose pink and coral orange for her skin.

Naminé was still looking at her own blood when Aerith pulled her off the ground and washed her up.

"There now, all better" Aerith soothed. "What happened? She asked her.

"I chripped" Naminé replied. She didn't specify what she tripped over. Aerith never asked for specific detail and Naminé didn't intend on giving it.

"You need to watch where you're going" Aerith scolded her lightly, "Why didn't you brace your fall?"

"My sketchbook" Naminé held up the book, still clutched tightly in her right hand. Aerith sighed.

"C'mon Naminé, time for English," Aerith grabbed her students arm and led her to class.

Naminé hated English, because her teacher, Mr. Zexion, made her read out loud. Naminé had no troubler reading to herself, she just could get the words out at the same time as her brain read them. That and the other students always laughed at her speech impediment.

Naminé pushed her fluorescent pink glasses closer to her face and opened her book. She awaited Mr. Zexion's call on her to read, but it never came.

Instead he called on a boy Naminé had never seen before.

"Pence Colliver, welcome to East Island High. Would you do the honours of reading our poem." Mr. Zexion said. The boy nodded and stood up, her grabbed his book from the table and began to read.

(A/N:1)

Naminé stared in awe at the boy, he read the entire poem, without a mistake, not even a waver in his voice.

Naminé noted what he looked like, hoping she'd see him again. Preferably not in her English class.

Luckily for Naminé the English lesson and indeed the day passed with little incident. Larxene tripped her again at lunch and broke her nose, but that was all. Aerith, being a qualified nurse, bandaged it up, now Naminé sounded even worse than normal.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Naminé was glad to be home. It was the only place she felt comfortable, she put down her sketchbook long enough to hug her little sister and fish her coloured pencils from her bag.

"Nami?" Kairi asked, "Whad happened do your nose?" Kairi was 4 years old and adored Naminé so much that she'd adopted her speech impediment, there was actually nothing wrong with Kairi.

"Chripped" Naminé replied. She sat down on one of the heavy armchair in her lounge room and took up her sketchbook. Using her grey lead pencil she drew and oval on her page. Kairi sat on the arm of Naminé's chair and watched intently.

Every now and again Naminé would glance at her sister an pick out the appropriate colours. Crimson, vermillion and cherry red for her hair, pale, kingfisher and cobalt blue for her eyes. Kairi looked exactly like Naminé did when she was younger. Only she had red hair.

When Kairi worked out what Naminé's sketch was of she squealed with joy and ran up to her room. Presumably to draw a picture of Naminé for her. One that would most likely join the many already hanging around Naminé's room.

When Naminé finished her sketch of Kairi she flipped to a fresh page. She pulled out the appropriate colours and sketched what she remembered of Pence Colliver, but it didn't look right.

Naminé resolved to take a batter look at Pence Colliver when she could.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N:1 I would write a poem to go here but I can't write poetry for gum nuts._

_A/N: Naminé can't pronounce the letter 't' properly so to compensate she uses 'd' which I constantly forget when I'm writing the draft and it's kinda hard to understand when you're reading I noticed. If you change the 'd' to a 't' in a word that doesn't seem to make sense you'll understand what she's saying._

_Okay what do you all think? Part I of the prologue. This story's kind set out different to my others... and it's longer. Each chapter is put into three parts and they're named after colours. Seven chapters in all (like the rainbow) not including the prologue and each part is a different shade of a colour... at least that was the thinking behind it anyway._

_Reviews would be nice, but I'll continue the story regardless of reviews or not_

_~Shazichan_


	2. Prologue Part 2

Part II: Cobalt Blue

Pence Colliver was a boy of many talents. He read poetry, played the piano, had a knack for remembering things and he was a fantastic photographer. When his parents moved from North Island to East Island, pence had to shift schools as well. Hopeful that his first day of school would bring something good he stood at the office waiting for the staff to help him out.

"Well, well, well" Pence spied a pair of rather vicious looking blonds harassing a petite albino girl with pink glasses, a sketch book and pink vinyl backpack that most little kids would have. Pence watched, intrigued by the girl who was so small and frail.

"If id isn'd the retard with the budderfly back pack" the blond with her hair done like ant antennae mocked the small girl. She tried to walk around them but to no avail. Instead of letting her passed, one of them tripped her. Instead of holding her hand out to brace her fall, the albino clutched her sketch book closer and closed her eyes while she slammed into the floor.

The blonds laughed and left the girl on the floor. Pence only had time to see her slowly sit up before one of the office staff notice his presence.

"I'm Pence Colliver, I'm new here" he said to the woman, she looked down at her list of things to do that morning.

"Pence?" she asked, just to confirm what she'd heard. Pence nodded. "I'm Quistis," she leaned to her side and ruffled through a draw, "everything you need should be in here" she handed him a packet full of information, most likely maps and timetables.

"Thanks" he nodded. She smiled and bobbed her head back down to what she was previously doing.

Pence went through several information sheets and two maps before he found his timetable. The very first lesson was English, something pence was good at.

He made his way to the classroom, lead by his map, and spotted the girl who'd been bullied earlier. She seemed to have recovered well, there was also a woman beside her, she handed the girl a book. The girl the stared at the teacher

The teacher was quite a small man, with slate coloured hair, hung over half his face. Pence glanced at one of the information sheets that identified the staff of the school and saw that he was named Mr. Zexion.

"Pence Colliver, welcome to East Island High," he welcomed pence shortly after the class had settled, "Would you do the honours of reading?" pence was expecting quite the forward request his first class, way to break the ice.

He complied to Mr. Zexion request in a very Pence-like manner; he simply nodded and read the poem from the book, not missing a line, word nor syllable along the way.

He sat back down and saw the albino girl staring at him from where she sat across the room. Pence felt his cheeks heating up and quickly directed his attention to the front of the room where Mr. Zexion was writing and analysis topic on the board.

Pence's classes for the day went smoothly. At lunch a rather naïve boy named Zack and a tall, very frightening looking guy called Cloud chatted idly with him at lunch. Cloud laughed when the two girls from earlier tripped the sketchbook girl. Pence didn't find it funny, especially since she broke her nose. She neglected to brace her fall in favour of her sketch book once again.

Pence wondered if this was the norm at East island High: get to school, pick on sketchbook girl, class, bully sketchbook girl, eat, tease sketchbook girl, go home, lather, rinse and repeat.

The next day he was going to talk to sketchbook girl, put a name, and a voice to the girl behind the sketchbook. Maybe they could be friends. Pence had three friends back on North Island: Hayner, Olette and Roxas. He missed them dearly but his mother insisted he make new ones.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Pence discovered his lather, Rinse and repeat theory was correct, the two blonds blocked sketchbook girls's path again in the morning, only this time they didn't trip her. Istead they pushed her into the wall, cackling vicously as they left.

Sketchbook gril fell to her knees as soon as the pair were out of sight. Pence heard her soft sobbing as she clutched her sketchbook closer to her chest.

Pence knelt beside her and brushed some dust off her shoulder. She was smaller than he originally perceived. Her school shirt was at least two sizes to big and her skirt was much longer than any of the other girl's Pence had seen.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. The poor girl was a mess. She shook her head in response to his question and refused to look at him, just the floor.

"I'm Pence," He introduced himself, trying to meet her gaze. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breathe.

"Naminé," she replied. Before pence could make the conversation go any further, the woman who was with her the previous day came rushing up to Naminé and told pence to leave her alone.

At least sketchbook girl had a name and voice to pence. His only obstacle now was that woman.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: there's part 2 of the prologue… I notice this was WAY more disriptive than my other fics and full of big words that my brain has started have difficulty churning out… I had to get a thesaurus to find a word that fitted many times… also I think I've typed the work sketchbook enough times it seems to have lost all meaning…_

_bleh whatever, review please and I shall be ever so happy I will continue typing!!! BTW my favoutie character ATM is Naminé, my god I love her to bits!!_

_~Shazichan_


	3. Prologue Part 3

Part III: Imperial Purple

Larxene pushed Naminé into the wall that morning. Pence Colliver asked if she was okay, but she couldn't reply. She was too conscious of the bandage across her broken nose and her speech impediment to say anything. She managed to give him her name before Aerith told Pence to go away.

Naminé was afraid to tell Aerith that Pence was only trying to help and it wasn't him that pushed her. Instead she waited for the one class that Aerith's presence wasn't required. Naminé was quite capable of doing art on her own. It was her favourite class overall and she hoped Pence was there. She just may get a partial conversation with him. Providing her was there of course.

Ariel, the art teacher, was very friendly towards Naminé and understood her hesitation in class discussion. She encouraged her to continue her sketches outside if school, telling her to use as many subject as she could.

Naminé sat in her usual seat in the class. Ariel welcomed her with a casual nod. Other students began to enter the room, taking their usual formation around the room. No one sat near her.

"Sorry I'm late" Pence Colliver entered the room last, "I got a little lost," he scratched the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed. Naminé watched him carefully as he scanned the room. Pence was unknown to Naminé and the unknown was unpredictable.

Pence sat down on a seat very close to where Naminé was sitting. Much closer than anyone other than Aerith sat. The unknown was unpredictable, and the unpredictable was potentially dangerous.

"Naminé, right?" he asked. Naminé nodded in reply. She was very good at avoiding conversation. Years of practice had made her capable of answering every question with a simple hand gesture, nod or shake of the head.

"Pence?" she asked his name politely. He nodded in response. She thought for a moment before asking. He was Unknown, unpredictable potentially dangerous and Naminé detected a feeling a feeling inside her that fitted that very same description.

"May I?" she asked, she wasn't sure if he understood. "May I draw you?" she finished her question. Pence looked blank momentarily before smiling.

"Only if I can take a photo" he bargained. Naminé didn't quite understand

"Dake a phodo of whad?" she asked. Then inwardly punched herself for not thinking before opening her mouth. He seemed to not notice at all, or he chose to ignore it.

"You, of course" he grinned. From his pocket he pulled out a digital camera and took a snapshot of her stunned look. "I've got my photo, enjoy draw me" he laughed. Naminé found another word to describe her unknown feeling. It was volatile.

She pulled out her sketchbook and laid it on the table. Like a ritual she went through all the sketches. The ones of herself were all backwards because she was drawing from a mirror. The one of her mother happily preparing a meal in the kitchen. One of Kairi.

"Who's that?" pence asked, pointing to Kairi, Naminé was very protective of her sister. She didn't want Kairi to go through the same things she did.

"My sisder Kairi" Naminé told him. He nodded thoughtfully. She continued through her sketches. Skipping the attempts she made at drawing Pence the previous night. The last one was of her own hand covered in blood. Pence looked at it confused/

"I chripped and hit my nose on the floor," she explained "I thought it looked inchresting" she shrugged. Pence nodded. Naminé realised she was comfortable talking with Pence and she wonder why that was. She never talked like this with Aerith and she was the closest thing Naminé had to a friend.

She turned to a fresh page and rummaged through her back pack for her pencils. She found the browns and selected Chocolate to begin with. Pence watched her as she drew him. Chocolate brown, Burnt umber, tree bark and golden brown. When she finished show held it up to show him.

"I think you've made me a lot better looking then I really am" he laughed. Naminé frowned at the picture. How was it possible for her to draw him better looking she only ever drew what she saw or remembered.

Ariel dismissed the class for lunch. Naminé hated lunch. Generally speaking it was the worst part of the day.

"Want to join me for lunch?" pence asked "I don't really know anyone here" he explained when Naminé gave him a confused look. She nodded in reply.

"You're that new kid" Elana tapped pence on the shoulder. He and Naminé spun around to see Both the Micheli twins, looking rather twinny with their matching school skirts (cut and hemmed to be much shorter than they really should be)

"Pence Colliver" he introduced politely. Naminé and I were about to get lunch. It was nice meeting you," he led Naminé away from the twins.

"Looks like we have another freak to deal with." Elana scoffed, Larxene laughed ferociously.

"I'm sorry Pence" Naminé couldn't help but feel sad. Pence was now considered to be the same as Naminé in the school.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it" he soothed. Naminé wondered how someone so nice be called a freak. "People didn't like my photography." He grinned. Naminé assumed it was memories that made him grin.

It was until they were eating lunch, Pence a sandwich and Naminé an apple, did Naminé realise she had made a friend. Her first friend and his name was Pence Colliver.

oooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: There's all three parts of the prologue!!!, please read an review. Tell me what you think… I'm very interested to hear from readers, and it make me all warm and fuzzy inside read reviews!!!_

_Hmmm… the first part of chapter one should be ready to put up on Monday… hopefully_

_~Shazichan_


	4. Chapter 1 Part 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Part I: Sunset Orange

It's been two weeks since Naminé met Pence Colliver. They'd become good friends. Pence had taken many photos of Naminé, most while she was sketching so she wouldn't notice. She didn't mind it anyway.

Larxene and Elana tried many times to break pence with insults. Each time they failed. When they tried to trip Naminé pence would either catch her or if he could trip them first. Suffice to say Naminé's broken nose heal quicker than normal.

Aerith disliked Pence to begin with. Something about the way he laughed at the things Naminé did. Naminé knew Pence wasn't laughing like the others. She asked him why he laughed and he replied with: "you're cute." This caused Naminé to blush and pence to laugh again.

Eventually Aerith accepted Pence and found that she didn't need to come to so many of Naminé's classes, just the ones she had without Pence. As much as Naminé liked Aerith, she enjoyed not having her around as much.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Nami!" Kairi came screeching down the hallway when Naminé arrived home. Naminé only had enough time to brace herself before her four year old sister launched her self at her.

"Careful Kairi, one day I'm nod going do be able do sdand when you do thad," Naminé squeezed her little sister then adjusted her so she was on her hip.

Kairi rested her head on the shoulder that didn't hold Naminé's hair.

"Nami, you smell funny," Kairi wrinkled her nose. Naminé thought for a moment. What had she done that could make she smell different? "Smells like boys," Kairi concluded, "Nami smells like boys," she wriggled her way off Naminé and ran back outside.

Naminé took her things to her room. Pence had given her a photo of them at school that her printed. She smiled at the memory and placed it in a frame she'd been given as a gift. She remembered what would've made her smell different, Larxene and Elana tripped both her and pence in the hallway leaving them tangled up together on the floor, not that she minded being so close to Pence.

Naminé pulled out her homework, despite all of the help Aerith and pence had given her, circular functions were never going to make any sense.

She glared at her page as hard as she could, she'd much rather be drawing something.

"Nami look," Kairi was at Naminé's door holding a drawing she'd done, "ids you and me," she pointed to the appropriate figures.

"That's preddy" Naminé grinned at her sister. Kairi grinned back and put it in front of Naminé, over top of all her math homework.

"Wride the names please," she gave Naminé the look that Naminé couldn't resist. She wrote 'Kairi' and 'Naminé' next to the figures for her sister.

"Thanks Nami." Kairi grabbed the drawing and fled from the room. Naminé briefly wondered where she got so much energy. Her thoughts were broken by her mother calling her. Naminé sighed. So much for catching up with some maths.

She found her mother in the kitchen. Chopping up some carrot for their tea. Kairi was sitting on the floor, crayons scattered around her.

"What do you want to do for your sixteenth sweetheart?" Naminé's mother asked, "You can invite Aerith over for dinner if you want," she put the carrot in a pot of water, along with several green things. Naminé nodded, Aerith was a regular in the Abbie household.

"Can I invide a friend?" she asked shyly, unsure about how her mother would react . Her mother stopped chopping briefly before answering

"Of course you can sweetheart" she was overjoyed that Naminé was inviting someone other than Aerith to her birthday. "Who is it? What's their name?" she shot 6 other questions at her.

"his name is Pence Colliver and he goes to school with me" Naminé didn't want to answer all her mother's question. She left the kitchen and let her mother swoon over the idea of Naminé's school friend in her house "and a boy no less."

Naminé didn't see what the big deal was. Kairi's friend Sora was over all the time. What was the difference? It wasn't like Naminé felt for Pence in _that _way. Did she?

oooooooooooooooooooo

_First part of chapter one… gah Word keeps telling me that Naminé's talking is spelt wrong, and I'm like 'Well DUH it's on purpose" but of course computer programs can't understand that kind of thing. Now… I'm yet to get a review but I hope that will change with the upload of this chapter part. _

_Please click the review button… I know I sound despite for reviews but that's because I am!!!_

_~Shazi-chan_


	5. Chapter 1 Part 2

Part II: Orange Chrome

"Pence," Naminé started, she wasn't quite sure how she was going to say it, "It's my birthday on Sadurday," Pence gave her a look that caught her completely off guard causing her to trail off, "And I was wondering if you wanded do come for dinner" she managed to splutter. Once again pence laughed at her.

"Of course I'll come for dinner, don't be silly" he ruffled her hair affectionately. And continued to laugh

Satisfied, Naminé regained her confidence. Her best friend Pence Colliver would be at her sixteenth birthday.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Mama, go see Nami," Kairi tugged on her mother's skirt. They were shopping and shopping was boring without Naminé.

"No sweetheart Naminé's at school" her mother replied firmly, "we're going to see Sora later anyway." Kairi liked Sora a whole lot, he was her best friend, but she wanted to see Nami.

"No, go see Nami!" Kairi stamped her foot impatiently. Her mother wasn't being fair.

"No Kairi" her mother sounded agitated now.

"Fine," she huffed. Her mother took this as defeat but that wasn't what Kairi meant. If her mother wouldn't take her to see Naminé, then Kairi would just have to go see her on her own.

She waited until her mother wasn't paying attention to sneak away. Carefully she slipped out of the super market and into the car park.

From the car park she headed tot the streets. She knew her way around town from hanging out with Riku and his brothers; they never seemed to be at school.

She found Naminé's school and wondered through the gates, by now her mother would've noticed her missing. She walked further into the school and found two blonds. They looked like sisters.

"Hello there sweetheart, are you lost?" The one with hair that looked like ant antennae asked. Kairi tilted her head sideways curiously.

"I'm looking for my sisder Naminé" Kairi said to ant lady. Ant lady looked at the other blond then back al Kairi.

"Dalk like this" ant lady imitated the way Naminé talked. Kairi nodded.

"We'll take you to her," The other lady grabbed Kairi's hand and led her through the school.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe you were scared to ask me to go to your birthday." Ten minutes later and pence was still laughing at her, "you're so cute Naminé" Naminé blushed furiously

"I've never had anyone over before" she admitted. Pence grinned and quickly snapped a photo. Naminé enjoyed having her photo taken by Pence. To her it was photographic proof that she was happy somewhere besides her home.

_(A/N)_"Oi, Naminé" Larxene yelled, she and Elana had a little girl with them. "This belongs to you?" she pointed to the girl. Naminé looked blankly. Neither one of them called her freak.

"Is that Kairi?" Pence asked quietly. Naminé's attention shot directly to the little girl, who surely enough was Kairi. Naminé was slightly stunned but regained herself quickly.

"Kairi come here" she ordered. _How dare those vile girls put their hands on Kairi, HOW DARE THEY?_

"_S_ee ya sweetheart" Elana waved to Kairi who quickly attached herself to Naminé. _'Sweetheart?' how dare those vile, repugnant, loathsome girls use such an endearing name? _Naminé was absolutely infuriated.

"Nami, you angry at me?" Kairi asked in a small voice, she obviously detected the pure rage that was radiating from Naminé's small frame.

"Nod ad you Kairi" Naminé replied through gritted teethe. Kairi let go of Naminé and backed away.

What's up with you?" Larxene sneered. Naminé glared as hard as she could at Larxene. If she had the power to she would no doubt make Elana bust into flames right where she stood and strike Larxene with a huge bolt of lightning.

"You sday the hell away from Kairi you repulsive animals." Naminé said. Her voice was level, even so she sounded like she would rip their hearts out with her bare hands.

Elana and Larxene looked terrified; their once punching bag had suddenly become volatile. They weren't sure how to react.

"Naminé, calm down" Pence tried to soothe the raging petite. Naminé was currently beyond soothing, her first reaction to Pence's hand on her shoulder was to turn around and slap him as hard as she could.

Larxene and Elana exchanged glances before boosting (A/N). Naminé looked blankly for a few seconds at Pence as all her emotions left her. He was rubbing his face, rather spun out by Naminé's reaction.

"Pence I'm so sorry," she cupped his face in her hands, "I can't believe I did that."

"Nami," Kairi called quietly, seeing Naminé in a state of pure rage had shaken the poor little girl up.

"Kairi, I'm sorry" She let go of pence and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Nami, no be scary" Kairi sobbed. Naminé lifted her little sister off the ground with ease

"Kairi, I'm sorry" She let go of Pence and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Nami, no be scary" Kairi sobbed. Naminé lifted her little sister off the ground with ease and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Kairi, whad're you doing here?" Naminé asked.

"Came see Nami," Kairi hiccupped in reply. She rubbed her eyes. "Mama was unfair, I came on my own."

"Mama doesn'd know you're here?" Naminé was horrified that Kairi could walk all the way to her school on her own. Kairi shook her head in response to Naminé's question.

"You should probably call your mother Naminé," Pence suggested, "She probably really worried." Naminé wasn't sure if Pence was angry with her or not. Everything around her was so hectic at that moment.

"Probably" Naminé agreed. She shifted Kairi onto her hip and started towards the office. "I really am sorry aboud slapping you Pence." Naminé turned and apologised to her best friend once again.

"S'okay," Pence replied with a grin. "But I don't think your mother's going to be happy" he said grimly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: 'Oi' is how they guys at school, get some ones attention… or rather 'oi! Dopey' it makes me laugh so I wanted to put it in here. Also 'boosting' is (again) what they guys call 'getting the hell outta there.'_

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter, Kairi is so gorgeous, also I thought it ironic that Naminé wanted Larxene struck by lighting_

_I think I said in the prologue that Kairi is very protective of her little sister, quite clearly shown here. Nami got some strength behind her from lifting Kairi which means she hit Pence REALY hard. Poor pence that'd really hurt_

_Wow I've had to explain a few things haven't I? anywho… I got the grils to call their mother 'Mama' because writing 'mum' for people that I imagine with American accents is just weird and I simply refuse to write it the American way, nothing against you guys, I'm just rather proud of being an Australian!_

_A big thank you to my first reviewer shanty cullen!! Big virtual cupcakes for you! Any flavour you want_

_And to b-nothing…me thinks a shounen or shoujo-ai pairing should be in here somewhere yeah? Not sure who yet, maybe akuroku in later chapters?_


	6. Chapter 1 Part 3

Part III: Orange Chrome

Naminé's mother was frantic with worry by the time Naminé called her.

"_is she alright?"_

"she's fine."

"_is she hurt?"_

"no"

"_what was she doing?"_

"She came do see me"

Naminé was bombarded with so many questions. Kairi was too preoccupied with Pence. Naminé had hit him really hard, so hard that his face was swollen making his left eye all squinty.

He also laughed at Naminé on the phone which caused her to smile. Kairi was intrigued by how he achieved this feat. And also by how he kept his hair the way it was. Maybe the sweatband he wore had something to do with it?

Nope, that wasn't it; Kairi pulled his sweatband off his head. His hair still stuck up funnily. She stuck his head band back on when Naminé got off the phone. She sighed and sat next to Pence. Kairi noted that she didn't have her sketchbook.

"Mama'll be here soon." Naminé told her little sister. It'd been one hell of a day for Naminé, and it was only lunchtime.

"Don'd wanna go home, Sday with Nami." Kairi pouted, as much as Naminé wanted to keep her sister with her, her mother was already on her way.

"Sorry Kairi, Mama's already coming do ged you," Naminé shrugged. Kairi huffed angrily and sat on the floor with her arms crossed. Naminé smiled warmly at the little girl.

"So what time's this dinner?" Pence asked

"Seven o'clock." Naminé replied. "Mama's going do be over the moon about you coming over" she giggled

"Because you've never had anyone over before" Pence recalled their earlier conversation, Naminé nodded "sounds like fun" her grinned. Naminé was more worried about how her father would react. Sure her mother was over the moon, but her father was known to be unpredictable at times.

"Kairi, sweetheart." Naminé's mother's relieved cry rang out when she arrived at the office. She swept her youngest daughter into a crushing hug.

"Mama, hurding me" Kairi squeaked. Her mother put her down and her relief quickly turned to anger.

Naminé sat and watched her mother scold little Kairi almost to tears. Naminé knew that she hadn't done anything wrong, but Kairi was spoilt so Naminé would get scolded for something as well. As predicted her mother turned to Naminé, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Pence sitting rather close to her oldest daughter.

"Mrs Abbie, I'm Pence Colliver" he introduced himself to Naminé's mother very politely. Mrs Abbie stared at Pence.

"Nagori, please, 'Mrs.' makes me feel old." She gushed. Naminé rolled her eyes. After her performance the night before this was to be suspected.

"So I hear it's Naminé's birthday on Saturday" Pence and Nagori had conversation about Naminé's birthday while Kairi sat on the floor looking very unhappy.

"Id's alrighd Kairi, Mama'll forged very soon." Naminé took a seat next to her sister on the floor. "She's busy anyway." she concluded. Kairi nodded, their mother was very busy organising Naminé's birthday, especially since Aerith wasn't the only one coming for tea.

"Mama wands to make sure your birthday is perfecd." Kairi told her sister, "she told Papa he has do 'Behave.'" she waved her finger in imitation of her mother. Naminé laughed at her little sister.

She smiled when she realised that was how Pence laughed at her.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

_Another chapter up! A big thanks to the people who have this story on their alert lists and to the people who have given me reviews! Rum balls for you!_

_When I was reading over this I said Naminé's parts out loud and her speech impediment isn't all that noticeable, but of course to her it's the most obvious thing about herself. I always imagined people who have that kind of thing would be really self conscious about it, no matter how subtle or prominent it was._

_Reviews are always lovely! I decided on a Zack x Cloud pairing in later chapters, so for all you shonen-ai lovers there's something to look forward to. I've almost finished the draft D: I think it should be done either Tuesday, during double math methods or Friday during double further maths… I think I do too much maths to be honest._

_I spent all of Sunday out in the sun typing the next four chapters up, so they should be coming very soon. I thought it was a lovely way to get rid of my hangover to be honest, hangover's suck…_

_~Shazichan_


	7. Chapter 2 Part 1

_**Chapter 2**_

Part I: Straw Yellow

Larxene and Elana had been avoiding Naminé. Especially when they saw Pence's face the next day after she slapped him. He was swollen not long afterwards but the day after it was black.

"My dad asked me what happened and he nearly cried with laugher when I said a girl slapped me." He told Naminé, Aerith had taken Naminé's bandage off her nose that afternoon, Pence said she looked even cuter with out it.

Naminé still wasn't used called cute, She blushed every time he said it.

"I haven'd seen Larxene or Elana ladly." Naminé mused. For the last ten minutes or so she'd been sketching Arial who was quietly singing to herself.

"You scared them pretty badly yesterday." Pence replied. He was arranging his photos in an album, stuck on how to put the photos he'd gotten of Kairi and Naminé together.

"Do you think they'll finally leave me alone? She asked. Pence paused.

"Probably not, old habits die hard" her replied, Naminé nodded glumly.

Pence's mind wondered back to North Island and his three friends; Hayner, Olette and Roxas

Would they be missing him? He missed them, Naminé had made it much easier but when she wasn't there Pence just seemed be lost.

"I hope Kairi's alrighd" Naminé mused again. She was tapping her chin with one of her numerous coloured pencils. She mused and churned things over in her head quite a lot in Art, it was the only subject that allowed her to be free.

"Arial, I'm going to take a few more photos" Pence stood up and grabbed his camera. Ariel nodded in time with her song to acknowledge him. He left the room to roam the schoolyard for a decent photo of something.

Naminé watched Pence leave. She wasn't good at reading people but Pence seemed sad about something.

"Arial, I'm going to sketch something oudside" Naminé stared packing her pencils away. Arial acknowledged Naminé with a nod as well. Naminé followed Pence out into the yard.

She found him wondering about with his camera. She looked to her left and found the perfect place for drawing. From up in the tree the perspective was something Naminé had never tried, and she felt it was time to.

Pence noticed Naminé when she walked out but paid her little mind, he was too engulfed in his photography. He photographed birds in the trees, seagulls overhead, the school buildings and just about everything he could. His photography at that moment was more of a distraction so his mind wouldn't wonder back to his old home and his old friends.

When he did snap out of his focus, Naminé was gone, or at least he thought she was. Until he looked into the school tree (A/N) only to find her working her way upwards, sketchbook strapped to her backpack and her mechanical grey lead between her teeth. She had a determined look on her face that at any other time he'd watch her carefully but with the pencil in her mouth Pence just couldn't take her seriously.

Naminé heard laughter below her but ignored it and continued climbing. She saw a flash and gasped in surprise. Her favourite pencil dropped out of her mouth and she lashed out to grab it but she'd let go of the tree and began falling, leaves and twigs whipping her face.

Naminé heard her name yelled before she blacked out.

Pence ran to Naminé's side. The sound she made when she hit the ground was anything but healthy, not to mention she was really high up. He patted her face to wake her up but to no avail.

On the verge of a panic attack he ran as fast as he could back to the art room.

"Arial, come quick" he almost screamed when he got to the classroom door. The panic in his voice made Arial snap completely out of her rhythm. She followed Pence to the tree where Naminé still lay at its base.

"Pence, to the office and call the ambulance" Arial ordered, even though she was obviously panicking her voice was still melodic. Pence nodded and ran as fast as he could to the office.

Naminé was hurt and it was all his fault. If he hadn't taken that photo she'd be fine. She'd be sitting in the tree sketching away.

Naminé wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N at my school our logo is a tree, the particular tree is one just outside the office that is over 100 years old. When we have sports practice the teacher says 'meet under the tree' and everyone knows where to go. I like the idea of the school tree and I wanted to put it in here._

_After reading hotel Sorrento for literature, I decided to put more elements of my own life into my fic because, and I quote, "As a woman I have no knowledge beyond my own personal experience so everything I write is just a dressed up diary entry.'_

_I'm just like pffffftt whatever, everyone puts element of themselves into their writing yes, but dressed up diary entries? Not bloody likely! My imagination takes me to places I sometimes would rather not go, and other times I don't want to leave._

_You hear authors say all the time, my characters are like an extension of myself, a different way in which I express myself and I totally get that. I just hate it when people put down creative genius just because they're jealous that they didn't come up with it first, or they're so sexist they can't imagine that she thought of that in her imagination and not remembered what happened to her and changed the names around. Grrrr!!!_

_Anyway, I should probably finish my ramble before I turn it into an essay. Thanks to everyone that has this story on their alert list and everyone who reviewed!_

_~Shazichan_


	8. Chapter 2 Part 2

Part II: Gold

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Naminé heard the steady regular beeping of a machine nearby. Hearing its steady rhythm was oddly comforting.

Her thinking wasn't very coherent. She tried to remember what happened and string it all together.

She was climbing the tree for a different angle, a new perspective. Then she dropped her pencil. She concluded she fell, which would explain the beeping and perhaps the soft snoring very close to her ear.

She struggled to open her eyes to figure out where she was. At first all she could see was white, slowly her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room.

Obscuring her vision form the left side was a tuft of chocolate brown hair, it obviously belonged to whoever was snoring. She looked over to see who it was and found Pence. His eyebrows knitted together in worry that he clearly fell asleep with.

Naminé could now feel the equipment attached to her, all of it uncomfortable.

"Pence," she whispered. With her arm that was willing to comply with her wishes she shook him gently, "Wake up Pence."

Pence stirred but didn't wake. Naminé smiled lightly, he looked so cute when he slept.

"Pence wake up." She said a little more forcefully. He opened his eyes and stared at her. He blinked and sat up strait.

"Naminé, are you okay?" he asked franticly when he grasped the situation. Naminé thought he was being a little melodramatic but by the way he was acting she was obviously worse then she originally thought.

"I'm fine" she grinned, Pence didn't look convinced, she had tubes and wire coming from her every which way. "I don'd look id do I?" she cringed when she tried to sit up. There was a sharp pain in her ribs.

"Be careful, you'll hurt yourself." Pence tried to stop her but Naminé pushed him away. She looked around the room. Her bag didn't seem to be there neither was her sketchbook.

"Where's my bag?" she asked Pence, he reached under her bed and pulled her butterfly backpack out and handed it to her. Pence was concerned about her, she was more worried about her things than herself.

(A/N) "My pencils are all broken" she threw her bag away. "All of them!" She cried angrily. Her pencils were all scattered across the room.

Pence went through the pencils to find some unbroken ones.

"Don'd bother." Naminé said. She wasn't looking at Pence. She was too busy mourning the loss of her pencils. "Leave them there, they're all broken anyway." they were the fundaments to her sketching, the most precious thing to her. Apart from when she was at home, she was never without her pencils.

"Look these ones aren't broken" Pence held up three pencils. From the colour on the end of the pencils Naminé knew exactly what colours they were: chocolate brown, oriental blue, emerald green. (A/N)

These three colours became Naminé's favourite three colours. She would always remember them as veterans.

"Bud the resd of them?" she asked. "They're all broken?" she sniffed lightly.

"Naminé you need to rest, go back to sleep" Pence told her. During their conversation he'd forgotten how badly she was injured. Because she took no notice of it she made Pence forget too.

"I don'd wand do resd" she told him firmly. Now she was just being stubborn. "I wand do know how badly I hurd myself." she gave him a look that meant he was going to tell her whether he wanted to or not.

"I'll go get the nurse" Pence caved. Naminé had never done anything like that before; it was scary when she did. _'She blames it on me.'_ He thought to himself. He sulked out of the room, feeling very sorry for himself.

Naminé let out a cry of pain as soon as she was sure Pence was out of earshot. Her ribs were shooting pain up her spine, her left wrist, which she noted was in a cast, was aching and her left shoulder didn't feel to healthy either.

She felt hot tears sting her eyes and fought them back.

"I'm fine, just fine. I have do be fine" she chanted to herself.

"so you're awake" a woman poked her head in her room. Naminé instinctively stopped moving and cleared her face of all emotion. "It's alright, I'm sure it hurts" she smiled warmly as she came into the room. She glanced cautiously at the scattered pencils.

"Id doesn't hurd" Naminé replied. The woman made a face, showing that she was unconvinced. This woman was very pretty. She had short brown hair and two different coloured eyes. One was blue and the other green.

"yes it does, it's alright to cry when you're in pain." She told her. She went about her nurse business, doing various little tests to ensure Naminé was okay.

"I'm fine" Naminé told her more firmly, the woman gave her another disbelieving look.

"can you swallow pills?" she asked, Naminé nodded "I'm Yuna, by the way" she handed Naminé two pills, "they're pain killers" she told her going back to checking the machinery, "water?" she offered. Naminé shook her head. She dry swallowed the pills and sat quietly waiting for them to take effect.

Naminé saw Pence stick his head in the doorway to see what was going on which caused her to giggle. Yuna grinned and shooed him off.

"your boyfriend's really worried. He stayed all night" Yuna said. She was fixing the blanket around Naminé

"he's nod-" Naminé tried to correct her but stopped herself. She liked Pence, maybe even that much. But he was her only friend and she didn't want to ruin that.

"if he's not just keep that to yourself, otherwise the doctor won't let him in" yuna winked her green eye at her. Pence was still watching from outside the doorway as Yuna left the room.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: I think I mentioned that Naminé had a learning disability in the first few sentences of the Fic… Anyway there was a girl at school with Down syndrome at school and when something bad happened to her she'd crack the shits and threw things at people. It got kind of scary at times. _

_Naminé throwing her pencils is one of the first times she actually showed that side of herself._

_Naminé's pencils are like a set of 200 or so pencils (I think I put an exact figure in here somewhere) each one has a colour written on them, she loves them so much she can tell each colour from the little coloured tip of the pencils. Just another one of her quirks really : )_

_Thank you to shanty cullen for reviewing again! 3 my loyal reader!_

_I was reading over the entire fic the other day and thought "o.0 wow I really wrote all of this?" it's like over 60 pages in my A4 notebook and 18 so far typed up!!! Longest fic I've written EVAH! I'm thinking I could like change the names around and guise this up as a regular dinki di novel (lol my ITA teacher said that today) its' aussie slang… um kinda hard to explain really, I think if I reword that sentence you'll get it… I'm thinking of making it a proper novel… dinki di kinda means 'truthful' or 'for real.'_

_Difficult concept to explain. I don't know why I even put it in there to be honest… unfortunately I'll be away from the internet for a week but Monday week I should have a few chapters to upload!_

_~Shazi-chan_


	9. Chapter 2 Part 3

Part III: Lemon Yellow

Naminé spent the rest of the week in hospital. She woke up Saturday morning rather light headed.

"Don't worry it'll pass" Ashe, the other nurse, told her. She handed Naminé her pain killer silently, knowing that making a big deal of it would make Naminé not take them.

_The doctor, Vexen Even, had come in not long after Yuna and told her the extent of her injuries: Four broken ribs, broken collarbone, shattered left wrist and several fractures throughout her bones, right down to her pinky toe. That had fractured, as Vexen explained, by a ripple effect that ran through her body on impact._

_He also said there was no physical damage to her jaw or any evidence that could cause her speech to be impaired but it would most likely clear up on its own._

_Pence, who'd snuck back into her room, gave him a horrendous glare that had unfortunately gone unnoticed. Naminé had a feeling that pence would have a talk to Vexen later._

Kairi and Nagori had been to visit several times. Kairi was carrying one of Naminé's sketchbooks the first time she was there. Naminé had almost cried because of her pencils but held back her tears to be strong for Kairi.

"_Nami ged bedder soon cause homes no fun 'foud you" Kairi snuggled up to her sister and fell asleep. If Naminé had her pencils she would have drawn her sister resting peacefully at her side._

Much like she would've sketched one of the many times she's woken to find pence's head resting on her pillow next to her. With pence snoring lightly and still in his school uniform.

"Your family is here, is it okay for them to come in?" she asked, better now than when she was panicking later on.

"Happy birthday Nami!" Kairi ran as fast as she could to Naminé and climbed onto her bed. She handed Naminé a folded piece of paper that said "Happy Birthday Nami" with the 'p's, 'B' and 'N' backwards. (A/N)

Thanks Kairi" Naminé grinned and hugged her sister awkwardly with her right arm.

"Happy Birthday Naminé" Nagori swept across the room shortly after her youngest daughter, her husband Sebastian stopped by the door and leaned on the door frame. He allowed his girls to gush before making his move.

"From me and your father" Nagori handed Naminé a neatly wrapped gift. Naminé unwrapped it to find a jewellery box. She opened the box and stared at the golden pencil shaped pendent.

"Thanks mama" Naminé gave her mother a hug very similar to the one she gave Kairi. "Thanks papa" she called out to her father.

"Don't mention it sweetheart" Sebastian smiled to his eldest daughter. When his daughter acknowledged him it was his cue to come over and give her a hug. He was very careful not to hurt her since she still looked so fragile wrapped in bandages and plaster.

Naminé had breakfast with her family; Aerith had arrived not long after they'd finished eating. Her present, as it always was, was a fresh sketchbook for Naminé to fill. There was so many back in Naminé's room it was hard to find one that hadn't been filled.

"Thank you Aerith" Naminé smiled, not willing to let on the loss of 222 of her pencils.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"C'mon Olette, I'm really stuck here" Pence pleaded over the phone to his old friend

"I don't really know Pence, I haven't met her" Olette replied, "I'm sorry I have to go now. Good luck, we miss you" She hung up on him

"Great." Pence grumbled to himself. For three days he'd been churning over what to buy Naminé for her birthday. Twice he'd called Olette for help, twice that hadn't aided his search. If anything it had given him more options, what he really needed was something definite.

He was wondering around the east island shopping district. Admittedly the rumours of it's size were true. Everywhere he looked there was a shop specializing in something. Be it jewellery, clothing or shoes. At East island shopping district, there something there for everyone.

Amongst the hundreds of other stores pence found one that answered his prayers. Wonderland arts, nestled quietly in between Mt. Olympus Sports store and Deep Jungle Exotic pets.

Since Naminé had lost her pencils she hadn't sketched anything, even when Kairi brought in one of her sketchbooks.

Pence scanned high and low for the right kind of pencil. He wanted the ones that matched the chocolate brown pencil that Naminé had gave to him. She said it was pointless having them and that colour reminded her of him.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked behind him. Her flinched slightly in surprise, he turned to see her smiling, awaiting his response. She was a pretty woman, with long blond hair held back with a black headband

"Yeah, um." he looked at her name badge, "Alice, I'm looking for a set of pencils to match this." He held out the chocolate brown pencil.

"Of course, follow me." She glanced at the pencil and led him through the store.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: I dunno bout you guys but I could write when I was four years old… not very well but I could write my name. I love making birthday cards for people they mean so much more when you got to the effort. _

_I rather enjoyed this chapter. Especially the KH things I dropped in there (other than the characters of course.)_

_Your reviews are greatly appreciated and I look forward to reading them, stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!_

_~Shazi-chan_


	10. Chapter 3 Part 1

_**Chapter 3**_

Part I: Juniper Green

"Whad's wrong Nami?" Kairi asked, Naminé looked at her little sister curiously. She knew Naminé very well and obviously sensed her disappointment. Pence still hadn't shown up for her birthday.

"Id's nothing Kai," she hugged her sister. Praying the goddess Cosmos that her little sister wouldn't have to face the same hardships she did (A/N). Kairi had Sora and Riku; she hoped that they wouldn't abandon her.

Nagori and Sebastian were just outside of Naminé's room when a boy came rushing down the corridor and passed them. They exchanged confused looks only to find him come back.

"Is Naminé awake?" He asked, Nagori stared at him for a few seconds before she recognised him.

"Of course Pence." She gushed, "We just left her and Kairi alone. They get along much better when we're not around." She gestured to her husband and herself, "go ahead I'm sure she's expecting you," She beamed. Sebastian looked at his wife and sighed

"That was such a motherly response." He grunted, Nagori's dreamy smile turned instantly into a glare.

Naminé was quietly humming a wordless lullaby learned off their mother to Kairi. She was curled up snugly at her side. Naminé had her eyes closed, lost in the melody.

"Happy birthday Naminé." Naminé's rhythm was broken by a sudden voice. she opend her eyes to a grinning, very red faced Pence. "You didn't think I forgot did you?" His face fell when he saw Naminé's sad look.

"No, of course nod." She lied. She nearly cried after lunch over it.

"Great! I looked everywhere for something and I found you these." He handed her a present that was obviously wrapped by himself. There was plenty of sticky tape, that wasn't really holding the paper together. (A/N) Naminé made no move to do anything with it. "Go on. Open it" Pence urged.

Carefully Naminé unwrapped Pence's gift, aside from her mother, no one actually bothered to wrap a gift for her.

"Pence you didn'd." She stared at the unwrapped gift.

"I did and I spent ages finding them." He grinned.

"Bud Pence they cost a fortune." She argued.

"And a half." he agreed. All that time she wasted being upset, thinking he'd forgotten, when he was really searching high and low to replace her broken pencils.

Carefully Naminé shifted closer to Pence. Careful so she didn't wake Kairi or hurt herself, since she'd shattered her left wrist people crowded at her right side, with her right arm she pulled Pence into a hug.

"Thank you Pence" she whispered. She couldn't stop the tears of joy flowing from her eyes. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Naminé, you're hurting me" Pence choked. She quickly let him go and apologized. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I take it you like them" he concluded.

"I love them" she replied, Grinning widely. She just couldn't help it.

Without warning a small boy barged into the room and leapt over Naminé's bed.

"What in the name of Cosmos!" Pence cursed.

"Shush, Riku's after me." Came a whispered reply.

"What's going on?" Kairi woke up from the commotion

"Sora where'd you go?" another small boy entered Naminé's room. Kairi looked at him confused.

"Bud Sora's not here Riku" she told him "Why're you here?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Sora's cousin is Baby sitting us" he spat the word 'baby' "he's not very good at it." Riku leaned out the door to check for Sora's cousin.

"Guys, c'mon!" Someone called down the hall "why did you go to the hospital? I thought kids hated hospitals" Naminé heard him mutter to himself.

Pence stared at the door, recognizing the voice.

"You know Sora's cousin?" Riku raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Found you Riku" a blond boy came in and threw the child over his shoulder.

"Roxas!" Pence gaped

"Pence?" Roxas questioned

"Sora!" Sora jumped out from his hiding place.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: I have Final Fantasy Dissidia and OHEMEFFGEE I 3LOVE3 Zidane. Monkey boys are so cute!!_

_I used to wrap things like Pence did till I started working in a bookshop. The girl I work with decided that one day when it wasn't busy she would teach me how to wrap things… god we wasted so much paper before I actually got the hang of it! The boss wasn't impressed with the amount of paper wasted but he was happy I could wrap things._

_Yay! Little Riku and Sora! Riku has such an attitude problem, and Sora's just adorable!_

_Enjoy all my lovely readers! I'll be back soon with another chapter_

_~Shazi-chan_


	11. Chapter 3 Part 2

Part II: Emerald Green

"Didn't you go to West Island?" Roxas asked

"No East." Pence replied. Roxas thought for moment.

"And who's this?" Roxas directed his attention to Naminé who was trying to avoid any notice.

"This is my friend Naminé" pence introduce her to Roxas. Pence often spoke for Naminé; he'd gotten very good at it too.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Naminé refused to meet his eyes and didn't want to say anything. Her answer would show her speech impediment.

"She fell out of a tree" pence answered, even though the question was obviously directed at Naminé.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Roxas commented.

"Nami broke her wrisd" Kairi told him.

"So I noticed" He nodded. Naminé wondered if he noticed anything wrong with the way Kairi talked, or if he thought is was just a childhood thing.

"Put me down Roxas" Riku complained from over Roxas's shoulder.

"Not likely. Honestly, what kind of kids run to a hospital?" he asked no one in particular.

"Ones who like Kairi jusd a liddle bid doo much," Naminé laughed.

"Do not" Riku snapped

"Who likes Kairi too much?" Sora sat on the end of Naminé's bed next to Kairi

"You do" Roxas told him. Sora looked confused and about to give a childish argument. "Never mind" Roxas ruffled his hair.

"So you family lives here?" pence asked Roxas. Somewhat surprised he didn't know this already.

"Just Sora and his parents" Roxas shrugged, "I baby sit him on the odd occasion" he pointed to Sora. "And I see you've gotten yourself a girlfriend." He nodded towards Naminé.

"She's not my girlfriend," Pence mumbled, Roxas raised a questioning eyebrow and shrugged. Naminé sat quietly as Roxas and Pence conversed over the good old days on North Island, she didn't really want to intrude on the old friends.

"Happy birthday to you Naminé" Roxas said after a while. "Sorry for intruding like this"

"I'm not." Riku said, still hanging over Roxas's shoulder.

"Its okay, Kairi's got lods of friends" Naminé said proudly. Her little sister was popular; she would hopefully get through the education system fine.

"We should get going, c'mon Sora" Roxas scooped Sora up and threw him over his other shoulder. "Awesome seeing you again Pence. I'll call you when I'm babysitting these two again, and it was nice meeting you Naminé" He waved as best he could with a four and a five year old hanging over his shoulders.

"Bye Kairi" Sora waved to Kairi as Roxas carried them out of the room. Kairi waved back.

"I'm going to see mama" She informed them and left the room.

"You okay?" pence asked Naminé. She nodded in reply

"He didn'd say anything aboud id" she said.

"Who Roxas?" pence asked Naminé nodded again. She wondered why he hadn't mocked her, or at least said something about it like everyone else did.

"Didn't say anything about what?" pence asked rather confused. Naminé rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. At least it was to her anyway.

"Aboud how I dalk" she sighed

"He wouldn't have cared" He shrugged "like how I don't"

She knew that, he'd told her time and time again that it didn't matter. He was still her friend, even when everyone mocked her and tripped her and laughed at her.

Pence was the first person outside of her family she'd met that didn't care about what was wrong with her, because he saw what was right, even when Naminé couldn't.

She realised that now, before they got to the point where they would only ever be friends, was the time to be what everyone said they were. Dating.

"Pence, I think," she started, she breathed deeply. "I think we should be more then friends." She stared at him for a moment waiting for his response.

"Me too" he nodded, he leaned closer and kissed her lightly on the lips

oooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: another chapter I liked… I don't think there's a chapter I don't like in this fic which is great because none of the chapters will be half hearted. My favourite characters in this fic have got to be Cloud and Zack in the later chapters, (ooooooh spoilers)_

_I love Riku, he's got an attitude problem even as a child and Sora's so dopey! I love the trio, I'm totally doing a sequel starring the three of them. Tell me if I should!_

_There's a bit of fluff in this chapter which makes you all warm and fuzzy!!! And my dog keeps trying to play with me!!! I'll get you chin dog!!! XDDD I love Buster (my dog) he's soo cute. He has heaps of spare chin so we call him chin dog!_

_Reviews make me happy and thanks to everyone who did reviews_

_~Shazi-chan_


	12. Chapter 3 Part 3

Part III: Olive Green

"How was babysitting" Hayner teased Roxas the Monday after his visit to pence. He'd gotten home on the ferry back to North Island Sunday afternoon.

"Great, I saw Pence sat the hospital" he replied. Olette's eyes widened.

"Pence is in hospital?" she screamed. Roxas almost had to tackle her when she stood up.

"He's not, His girlfriend is" Roxas said, Olette calmed down for roughly the three seconds it took her to react to what was said.

"Pence's girlfriend's in hospital! We have to go visit her guys" she yelled, frantically flailing her arms around like a mad woman. She continued babbling so the boys continued their own conversation.

"Pence has a girlfriend?" Hayner was more surprised at Pence showing interest in girls then her being in the hospital. He'd never shoed interest in girls before. At least never the ones Hayner pointed out to him.

"yeah, she one of Sora's friends older sisters" her replied

"Wait not the smart ass with the girly hair?" Hayner asked, referring to Riku.

"No the little girl who talks funny" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Guys, are you even listening to me? We need to go visit Pence." Olette shouted, still making wild hand gestures and flailing her arms about.

"We're not listening because you started babbling" Hayner replied calmly.

"We'll go see them tomorrow, we have the day off" Roxas told her.

"Really?" she dropped her arms to her sides

"Really" the both confirmed in unison.

Oooooooooooooooo

Dr. Even told Naminé she could leave sometime in the next few days. Since her birthday her ribs had almost healed completely and her collarbone, provided she stayed out of trees, would heal perfectly fine.

Now that she and pence had officially made themselves dating, pence had been visiting even more, not that she minded at all.

She was resting, not sleeping, with pence around she couldn't sleep, when she heard voices in the hallway. Pence's grip on her hand tightened.

"Guys shut up, it's meant to be a surprise" A girl said quietly.

"Oh please, as if it's a surprise now" someone else said. Someone Naminé recognised. Pence's grip loosened on her hand.

"Is this it?" I third voice asked, they were at her door.

"I think so." The second voice said.

"Pence!" a girl shouted and dived towards Pence and gripped him in a hug.

"So much for she's not my girlfriend" Roxas, the boy from her birthday followed the girl through, only a lot less energetic.

"Hey pence, long time no see" a third person entered Naminé's room. For someone who previously had no friends, she was certainly being visited a lot.

"What in the world are you guys doing here?" Pence asked the trio.

"Roxas said he saw you at the hospital" the girl started after releasing Pence

"Olette panicked until he explained that you weren't in hospital" the third person said

"Then panicked again because you're girlfriends in her" Roxas finished. "how're you feeling by the way?" He asked Naminé.

"Bedder" Naminé replied. She now knew two of pence's other friends name, Olette the girl, who Naminé thought was very pretty and Roxas, Sora's cousin.

"She gets out on Thursday" pence told them.

"Way to introduce us first" Olette hit his shoulder. Pence rubbed it tenderly.

"Nam these are my other friends Olette and Hayner" pence pointed to them in turn, "guys this is my girlfriend Naminé" Olette grinned cheerily and Hayner gave her a peace sign.

"Whad are you doing here anyway?" Naminé asked. Hayner looked taken aback. Apparently he noticed something up and thought something of it. Naminé became uncomfortable in her own skin and wished that he wasn't there.

"Olette panicked, and the only way we could calm her was to say we'd visit." Roxas said.

"And of course if we didn't actually do it she'd flip." Hayner added. Olette glared at him

"I wanted to see Pence's girlfriend." She poked her tongue out. Hayner returned the gesture.

"Well I'm Naminé." Naminé said to her.

"So pence said." She looked at the boys and cleared her throat.

"We're going to have girl talk, go hang out somewhere. She shooed them away. Naminé was unsure of what Olette was going to do and that worried her.

The boys sulked out of the room and Naminé's worry doubled when pence's comforting hand left hers.

Olette took a seat on the end on Naminé's bed and sat cross legged. She studied Naminé's scrutinously for several seconds.

"So you're the girl pence finally takes an interest in." she muttered to herself.

"is everything okay?" Naminé asked carefully. Olette was and odd person and Naminé didn't like the ways he was looking at her. It was frightening.

"Are those sketchbooks your?" she nodded towards the books under Naminé's pillow. Naminé nodded in response. She knew Olette was going to ask to see them, what she feared was what Olette would do if she refused to let her see them.

"May I?" she held her hand out for a book. Reluctantly Naminé handed her one, calmly Olette filled through Naminé's sketches.

She stopped at the one Naminé drew after Roxas visit.

The picture was of Sora, Kairi, Pence, Riku and Roxas. Sora and Kairi were at the end of Naminé's bed holding hands, pence beside her bed and Roxas standing with Riku over his shoulder. Very much the scene of Roxas's visit viewed by Naminé.

"This is really good" Olette commented. She continued flipping through and came to the picture of Naminé's hand covered in blood. Naminé cringed; she forgot she drew that one.

"What's that?" Olette asked.

"Id's nothing" Naminé replied hastily. Olette looked at the picture for a few more seconds.

"Is that a permanent thing or will it go away?" she asked. She was of course referring to Naminé's speech. The way she asked wasn't mocking or cruel, it was just curiosity.

"Permanend." Naminé replied quietly, "And it'd not from falling from the tree either." She added. Olette considered the statement for a moment.

"Don't like talking about it huh?" Olette said quietly.

"I ged mocked for id" she said. Olette nodded sympathetically.

"Well to be honest, it doesn't matter to me," Olette shrugged, "Pence is your boyfriend and he's happy, which makes me happy." She grinned.

"I'm happy doo." Naminé smiled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: Olette's rather excentric isn't she? Olette and Naminé are two of my favourite characters outside of the Organisation (Dem-Dem rocks my socks with rockets!!) _

_I have a sequel half drafted for this story starring Kairi, Riku and Sora. A lot darker than this one, complete with sex drugs and foul language! The draft of this one is complete too, uploads will be much quicker because I'll have most of it typed up and instead of spending my time finishing the story I'll be typing it all up for all you lovely readers to read!_

_Keep reading and reviewing, it makes me happy. Thank you all, my quest for your reviews has made this possible._

_~Shazi-chan_


	13. Chapter 4 Part 1

_**Chapter 4**_

Part I: Oriental Blue

Elana and Larxene were lounging at the front of the school Friday morning.

"What happened to her I wonder" Elana mused.

"I heard she fell from the tree" Larxene said. Silence fell over the pair. Elana frowned in thought

"Maybe we should leave her alone" she suggested.

"I think we should apologize first" Larxene replied.

"Probably" Elana shrugged. They watched the pathway at the front of the school. If the girl they were looking for was going to show up, there was no doubt she'd come down this path.

They didn't have to wait long. She rounded the corner holding hands with someone.

For once she was without her sketchbook, it wasn't until she got closer that they saw she'd broken her wrist and she was limping.

"Naminé" Elana called out to the girl. Her sister grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the pair.

"Go away" Pence said coldly. Naminé refused to make eye contact with them.

"Naminé we're sorry for teasing you all the time" Elana said, ignoring Pence completely.

"And tripping you and all the other nasty things we've done since you came to this school." Larxene added hastily. Naminé looked them strait in the eyes. She'd been waiting for this moment for a long time, just so she could say this.

"You really think apologising is going to make id all bedder?" she asked them.

"No," Elana mumbled

"But it's a start" Larxene added. Naminé studied them carefully. She observed the way they shifted under her uncomfortable scrutinous stare.

"okay" she said

"If you're apologising there better not be anymore teasing." Pence warned them as he and Naminé walked away from the twins.

Elana and Larxene sighed in unison.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ariel Atlantica greeted Naminé back into her class. She was rather shaken by the incident; she'd almost lost her job because of it.

"How are you feeing?" she asked, Naminé smiled. Since leaving the hospital she'd been feeling great.

"Gread, I'm looking forward to my nexd projecd" she told Ariel.

"Excellent. I'll leave you to it. I know it'll be fantastic" Ariel fluttered away to greet the rest of her class.

Naminé knew what she was going to do for her project. She just needed to sketch those people involved.

She set up the scene in her sketchbook, from several different angles with vague images of everyone.

Pence watched her. She saw who she was drawing and smiled. She was currently drawing Kairi sitting on half a couch, hand in hand with Sora.

Behind the couch were Hayner and Roxas, standing confidently. Hayner giving the thumbs up. On the arm was Aerith looking calm and placid. The other haven't been drawn yet but Pence had a feeling who'd be in it.

"What a lovely picture." Ariel commented, she was circling the class and investigating everyone's work. "Is there more?"

Naminé nodded and began to draw Olette. Ariel watched with interest as the next person she drew was Elana. Pence frowned Elana tormented Naminé so why was she there.

After Elana, Naminé drew Larxene. To Pence's surprise the twins looked quite sad. Finally she drew herself and Pence hand in hand and her head on his shoulder.

After seeing all of the drawing Naminé had done of herself he was surprised to see her drawn happy.

Pence Knew Exactly what his project was going to be. Quickly he fished out his camera and took a photo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hi Naminé." Elana greeted pleasantly in English. Naminé nodded in reply and sat next to her. Pence took his seat on the other side of Naminé and under the table he slipped his hand in hers.

Mr. Zexion entered the class with his glasses on. Elana sighed and tared a piece of paper from her book and wrote on it.

She slid the paper to Naminé and pretended to be interested in whatever it was Mr. Zexion was prattling on about.

**(A/N: Elana) I hate it when zexy gets like this**

_(A/N: Naminé)I hate it more when he makes us read aloud_

**He does tend to pick on you when he does that**

_Yeah I know_

**You ever thought of refusing?**

_Refusing?_

**Next time say 'no' to him.**

Naminé grinned and nodded. Next time Mr. Zexion called on her to read, she would say 'No.'

Since the twins had apologized, Elana had really tried to get along with her. Naminé would change the way Elana would be portrayed in her project. Depending on how Larxene acted she might be shown in a different light.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: I credit startscribbling12 and chibixbabe for the note passing idea. If I'm allowed to I might use other elements from their stories, because I love them so much._

_I recommend them to you startscribbling12 has some lovely NamixRoxas fics and chibixbabe has on of my favourite SoraxKairi fics._

_Okay interesting twist if I do say so myself, the antagonists become the protagonists friends…stay tuned for more, coming as soon as I get it typed._

_Shanty Cullen: yeah I did get them up fast. That'd be because I had no internet for a week and all I could do was homework and type my story… I think the decision is an obvious one!_


	14. Chapter 4 Part 2

Part II: Turquoise Blue

Pence was unconvinced of the Micheli twin's acts. Call him crazy but he believed it to be just another one of their plans to tare Naminé down. Their sudden change of disposition just seemed suspicious.

He would wait it out and watch carefully to see if he could suss out their plan. When they were going too far he would pull her out, before she got hurt.

Larxene was waiting for the two girls when the left class.

"Zexy talked for the whole lesson" Elana complained. Larxene laughed

"At least he didn't make you guys read out loud" Larxene gave Naminé a knowing smile.

"Yeah thad sucks." Naminé replied, Pence frowned. The twins were defiantly up the something, and Pence was going to find out what.

He listened to their conversations from lunch to every class he had with them. They didn't openly appear to be causing any harm, but Pence knew that deep down they were still the same cold hearted villains as they were before, only now they were taking a different approach.

They were even being nice to Pence. He was polite to them, just as he was polite with everyone.

Oooooooooooooooooo

(A/N)

Cloud and Zack sat at their usually table. They had ordered their lunch today, and as always they shared almost everything. What they thought was funny is that no one was suspicious of them sharing food and drink. At all.

"Hey Cloud, the Micheli twins are hanging out with the albino girl" Zack pointed out. Cloud didn't even spare a glance in their direction.

"Wasn't she friends with that Pence kid?" he sighed and took a bite of his pasta.

"He's with them too" Zack replied. Cloud looked up from his food and spotted the four of them at the one table. He had a direct view of under the table and saw Pence and the albino girls hands intertwined.

"Check it out Zack" he pointed to their hands. Zack leaned over Cloud.

"Well, well, well" he grinned "Pence, you sly fox you" he laughed

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Isn't it odd how Larxene and Elana are suddenly nice" Pence pondered out loud. They were in art, the only subject Naminé and Pence took together that the Micheli twins weren't in.

Naminé glanced up from her painting and shrugged.

"Maybe they thoughd aboud things and decided they should be nice." She suggested

Pence gave her a sceptical look. He believed Elana and Larxene to be Satan evil in school uniforms, but Naminé was giving them the benefit of the doubt.

"I think we should give them a chance." Naminé said. "They seem to mean well"

"Seem to," Pence agreed. "I'll be polite to them, but don't expect anything form me if they hurt you" he told her.

"If they try anything they'll get what for from me" Naminé replied. She stood back to view her painting from a distance.

So far she'd painted the couch and the beginnings of Sora and Kairi. Pencils weren't the only thing Naminé was good at making pictures with.

Pence took out his camera and took photos of Naminé painting and checking her work. Both their art projects were going fantastically.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elana and Larxene slowly became trusted friends of Naminé's over several weeks. At the time of Naminé's cast coming off, Larxene and Elana suggested they celebrate.

"C'mon, it'll be just us girls" Larxene insisted, Naminé looked grim. She wasn't sure if she was ready to stay overnight at someone's house. Sure she'd visited Pence's family, but that wasn't overnight.

"A proper slumber party: movies, pyjamas, a make over or two" Elana trailed off after seeing Naminé begin to nod enthusiastically.

"It's going to be awesome" Larxene grinned knowingly to their sister.

Pence, who'd been sitting quietly throughout the conversation was suddenly very suspicious of their intentions.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: wow I think we're about halfway through now! That scene with Zack and Cloud wasn't in the draft, I threw it in there because they are too cute! That and as mentioned in… one of the other chapters, that they would be in later chapters._

_This chapter's kinda short… I'm quite disappointed at that. I think that'd be because when I first wrote it I has some serious writers block issues! I usually write this in maths class but amazingly_


	15. Chapter 4 Part 3

Disclaimer: nightmare on Elm Street is property of whatever movie studio made (I don't actually know)

Part III: Sky Blue

The three blonds sat curled up together under a blanket on the Micheli family couch.

Larxene had picked out nightmare on Elm Street to watch. Naminé quickly discovered she had a hard time dealing with horror.

Elana and Naminé were clinging to each other for dear life, squealing at every sudden noise. Several times Larxene had to warn them to cover their eyes because something gruesome was coming up.

Larxene knew the movie well. Horror, action and poorly dubbed kung fu movies were her kind of movie.

The final scene cut out and the credit began rolling. Larxene stood up and turned it off.

"Shall we?" she asked Elana. Élan smirked and nodded in reply, they pulled Naminé of the couch and dragged her to the bathroom.

They sat her on the edge of the bath and began to fuss over everything. Elana got out her make up kit, Larxene all the hair equipment and they went to town.

First they curled Naminé's hair, tying it into an intricate knot at the back.

Elana had taken Naminé's glasses off to do her make up. Naminé felt every uncomfortable dab of foundation and whatever else Elana put on her face.

"I reckon she needs new glasses" Larxene stood behind the kneeling Elana with her hands on her hips.

"Smaller ones, with thinner frames" Elana nodded in agreement. "Smile," she told Naminé.

She grabbed a small digital camera and took a snapshot.

"Pence will be over the moon with this" she showed the photo to Larxene, Elana handed Naminé's glasses back so she could see it too.

"Don't you look gorgeous" Larxene smirked. Naminé couldn't believe that the girl in the photo was her. She looked so different than normal. Her hair was neat and wavy, so different.

"Wow." Naminé awed. She marvelled at her own image.

"Now let's try the hair differently." Elana suggested. Naminé sat patiently while they fussed over her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Monday morning was an interesting experience. She and Pence went shopping Saturday morning. Small, square, pink framed ones.

Most people who payed enough attention to know who she was commented and people who didn't know her gave her compliments.

She was happy with her efforts. She'd made herself noticeable, not just to Pence and the twins, but to most of the people she knew.

"You're certainly happy today" Pence commented. He casually slipped his hand in hers and led her down the hallway.

Halfway down the hallway thy met the twins

"You got knew one" Larxene noted. Naminé nodded.

"They look much better" Elana grinned, Naminé grinned back. For once in her life she felt pretty.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Cloud, guess what" Zack was practically bouncing on the chair like a puppy waiting for cloud's attention.

"What Zack" he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"The Micheli twins are now best friends with the albino girl and Pence" he stated simply. Cloud frowned.

"Is that it?" he asked

"Yep!" Zack said happily and took a bite of a blueberry muffin on clouds tray. Cloud shook his head in disappointment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: I hate it when people think they understand everything and go off at people because they're feeling a little down in the dunps!!! My brother's ex girlfriends decided to go off her nut at him on myspace because he was upset about Lauren._

_The freaking bitch doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about D: he doesn't know true pain my ass!! Lauren was pregnant with his baby when she died bitch!!! That shit cuts deep._

_Pardon my profanities, I just think it was rude of her._

_Anyway, I threw in another cloud Zack scene to make the chapter longer… this ones really short too. Sorry_

_I have free range of the internet today, so I'll update real soon. Probably in the next couple of hours or so. Horay for crazy update times!! XDDD_

_~Shazi-chan_


	16. Chapter 5 Part 1

_**Chapter 5**_

Part I: Magenta

"I can't believe it" Pence growled. One of the few times Pence has ever been angry.

"Relax Pence" Olette tried to soothe him. Olette could count on one hand the number of times Pence has been this angry.

"You want me to relax!" he thundered. "They turned her against me!" he threw his cola bottle to the ground and smashed it. Olette and Hayner jumped in surprise.

He knew from the beginning they were up to something. Just when his suspicions had faded they convinced Naminé to dump him.

"how do you know it was them?" Hayner asked cautiously. He'd never seen Pence this angry before.

"Because they're Satan's evil condensed into a pair of teenage girls in miniskirts" he snarled. Hanyer recoiled away.

Friday afternoon had been the worst day of Pence's life.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"_Hey Nam, how was biology?" Pence asked. Naminé shrugged. Pence frowned in confusion, that wasn't like her she was usually bright and cheerful when they were reunited after a class they didn't have together._

_Elana and Larxene followed shortly after and she was immediately animated again. Pence was quite taken aback, she was acting very strange._

"_Nam, I think you should do it now" Elana suggested. Naminé nodded and turned to Pence._

"_Id's over bedween us" she said quietly. Larxene and Elana placed a hand on her shoulders and led her away from the very disorientated Pence. Pence could see the smirks of victory on their faces._

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe them" He yelled again. Olette and Hayner had come to visit him on Saturday morning and this is what they found.

Well in actual fact he was drowning himself in bucket after bucket of sea salt ice cream when they found him. But as soon as he began explaining what happened he got really angry.

"Why can't you blame Naminé?" Hayner asked. The look Pence gave him could've burned his face off if Hayner gave it any mind. "I mean it has to be partly her fault" he continued. Olette was making signs for him to stop, but she went unnoticed by both Hayner and Pence.

"None of this is her fault" Pence said through gritted teeth.

"She dumped you Pence, this has to be part of her fault," Hayner argued. Olette's signalling became more and more frantic as their argument progressed.

"She was prompted to do it by Elana, I know Naminé very well and she can be very easy to manipulate." He seethed "None. Of. This. Is. Her. Fault."

"y'know, if you're not going to admit she could be at fault, there's no point in even trying." Hayner cursed "I'll see you around." He quickly left the house.

"Y'know what Pence" Olette said quietly after Hayner had left. "I think you're aright" Pence sighed

"Thanks Olette" he sighed again and put his head in his hands. Olette rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "What am I going to do?"

"Be there for her" Olette said firmly. "When they think they've taken you away from her and bring her down like we know they will. You be there for her" Pence nodded.

"Yeah" he agreed

"Whatever they think they've done to tare you two apart, just remember that you're her rock Pence" Olette remembered the things she saw in Naminé's sketchbook. She knew that she and Pence were made for each other, anyone could see that.

She had a feeling that Hayner had something against Naminé. She couldn't see what, Naminé was one of the nicest people Olette had ever me. What could anyone possibly have against her?

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, you're Pence" Zack grinned as Pence came up to his and Cloud's table on Monday. "You hung out with us on your first day"

"Yeah, can I sit with you guys?" Pence asked timidly.

"Go for it" Cloud said "I noticed the Micheli twins took your girlfriend" he nodded in the direction of the three blonds. They were looking rather high and mighty today.

"Yeah" Pence mumbled.

"Cheer up" Zack pat his back. "Things could be worse." Pence wondered how things could possibly be worse.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: Horay! I think this is my fourth update today… miracle and a half._

_I'm afraid this was predictable. I saw it coming even before I decided to write it, and I think just about everyone else who's been reading saw it coming too._

_Anyway, next chapter coming very soon. I've still got the internet and I do until around 10 tonight so by that time I should have several more chapters up._

_What a day eh?_

_~Shazi-chan_


	17. Chapter 5 Part 2

Part II: Lilac

Elana Larxene and Naminé were enjoying themselves. Naminé had never had so much fun in her life. Everyday was a brand new adventure.

But Naminé had the feeling that something was missing, like they were having fun but someone was always left behind. She said something to Elana and she told her it was nothing.

Her art project had changed again. She painted over Pence with white and moved the twins closer to her. Pence had been omitted completely from the painting.

Naminé stared scrutinously at the painting with one hand on her hip and the other holding her brush. It didn't seem right to her

Her clothes weren't right, she concluded. She went back to the table and began designing different outfits in her sketchbook.

Pence project remained the same. Only it seemed to now be a documentation of her progress from his quiet little sketchbook girl to the Micheli twins' puppet rather than the progress of her painting.

Pence had started hanging out with Zack and Cloud, the two guys from his first day. They were interesting characters to say the least. He wondered idly why they were friends. Cloud was stoic, quiet and at times sarcastic, whereas Zack was loud, bubbly and restless. He was constantly fidgeting.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay Nam, you totally have to meet these guys" Elana encouraged. Naminé nodded enthusiastically. Since her huge confidence boost, she felt ready for anything.

"You'll be fine" Larxene soothed. She nodded, she trusted the twins, and they were often right about things.

"Hello boys" Elana greeted the two boys near the school's water tank.

"These is Reno and Rude" Larxene introduced them. One was bald and wearing sunglasses, the other had flaming red hair, all spiked and tied up at the back.

"Who's this little sweetheart" Reno asked smoothly. Naminé became very uncomfortable. Maybe the twins were wrong about things this time.

"This is Naminé" Larxene smirked "take real good care of her" she and Elana left.

"Oh we will" Reno put his arm around Naminé's waist.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Pence, what did happen to you and that girl you were hanging out with?" Zack asked. He was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Did you not hear me when I said the Micheli Twins got to her?" Cloud replied with another question. Pence inwardly cringed; Naminé was still a sore spot.

"Ouch," Zack commented "Those two are nasty pieces of work."

"Satan's evil in school uniforms" Pence muttered.

"A very ample description of them" Cloud said "considering they took your girlfriend from you" Pence liked cloud. He seemed to not care but that was really just his sense of humour.

"Not to worry Pence, you'll find someone else" Zack threw his fist in the air in encouragement.

"Yeah sure." Pence nodded gloomily. He knew that there was no way Naminé would abandon Pence like that, the twins had manipulate her severely. Unfortunately he had to wait for her to realise that herself.

He hope that when push came to shove she come to him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: the end of another chapter. I think I've ran out of things to say today, though this chapter is another short one. _

_This is funny song but:_

_John and Marissa sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love then comes marriage,_

_Then comes an abrupt tragic miscarriage._

_Then comes blame then comes despair_

_Two hearts broken beyond repair_

_John leaves Marissa and takes the tree D-I-V-O-R-C-E_

_Kudos to cyanide and happiness found at explosm(dot)net_

_~Shazi-chan_


	18. Chapter 5 Part 3

Part III: Indigo

Naminé ran way as soon as she could. Larxene and Elana left her with Reno and Rude and they didn't come back. Reno and Rude had suggested some horrible things and Naminé didn't like the way they kept touching her.

So she ran away, she ran to the place she used to hide from the twins. She took her glasses off to allow herself to cry. She cried until her head hurt and she couldn't cry anymore.

She wondered into Art when the bell rang still without her glasses and took her usually seat. She fumbled through her backpack and found her old, thick pink frames and pushed them on her face. She saw Pence come into the room and felt a huge stab of guilt.

He probably wanted nothing more to do with her, not that she blamed him at all. She had believed what the Micheli twins said about him.

"You're wearing your old glasses." He said to her when he sat down. Naminé nodded, he kept his voice level and unfeeling, she guessed he was still angry with her.

"I like them better" she shrugged. She pulled out her sketchbook and began to redraw her project for a third time. Pence's expression softened.

"So what happened?" he asked. Naminé cringed so hard her pencil went of track, making a huge line out of place on her sketch.

"I'm sorry Pence" she said. She didn't answer Pence's question. She didn't want to either. "I was wrong about them."

"The Micheli twins?" he asked, she nodded. "So what happened?' he asked again.

"I don'd-" she choked; tears welled up in her eyes. Ariel, who'd been humming absently, directed her attention towards Naminé.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Naminé hastily wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine." she said. Ariel nodded. She was unconvinced that Naminé was fine.

"Don't worry Naminé, you don't' have to tell me if you don't want to." Pence told her reassuringly. In a matter of minutes they were just like they used to be.

Naminé redrew her picture back to how it was originally, minus the Micheli twins. She was going to get a fresh canvas to paint it on as soon as she could.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well hey! Pence got his girlfriend back." Zack exclaimed happily.

"I'm Naminé" she introduced herself cautiously. Zack reminded her of Reno and she didn't want a repeat of her introduction to the Turks.

"Cloud." The blond said, "And he's Zack." He jerked his thumb in his friend's direction.

"Nice to meet ya!" he gave her the thumbs up. Pence and Naminé had got back together after what's known as the Micheli incident.

"Likewise." Naminé smiled. It was hard to believe she was making so many friends, even if she was only making them through Pence.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Nami?" Sora asked quietly. He and Kairi were playing outside. Naminé wondered briefly why he was inside.

"Yes Sora" Naminé glanced briefly from her painting.

"Are you and Pence boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him shift awkwardly. She chuckled to herself.

"Yes Sora we are" she replied. He nodded and Naminé grinned.

"Do you think Kairi and I are boyfriend and girlfriend?" He stuttered. Naminé pondered for a minute.

"I don't think so Sora," she shook her head. "Maybe when you're a bit older" she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," Sora agreed enthusiastically. Then he left Naminé alone with her painting.

It was her final attempt to paint all the important people in her life. It was almost finished it just needed a few more things.

"Kai-Kai let's go draw." Sora dragged Kairi through the house. Naminé grinned; the two of them would most likely one day be just like her and Pence. She would be very surprised if they weren't.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: aww what a happy ending… not really there's about six more updates and MAAAAAAAYYBEE and epilogue starring Kairi… we'll see._

_Anyway, I love Sora and Kairi as little kids, they're so cute. Lets all be kind readers and review for Shazi-chan, it'd be very much appreciated._

_Thanks in advance._

_~Shazi-chan_


	19. Chapter 6 Part 1

_**Chapter 6**_

Part I: Rose Pink

Cloud Pence and Zack formed almost a protective circle around Naminé as they walked down the corridor. Everyone got out of their way. If not, Cloud took care of them.

"Cloud I don'd think you need to push them over." Naminé said as Cloud shoved someone into the wall. He gave her an unreadable look.

"Yes he does." Zack translated for her. Apparently he had the ability to read Cloud's looks. "It's just what Cloud does." he shrugged. Naminé wondered if Cloud was in a bad mood. It was almost impossible to tell, he never seemed to act any different.

Larxene and Elena weren't impressed with Naminé gaining two friends. Especially since they planned for her to have none.

They were about to say something to her but they shut their mouths as soon as she saw who she was with. No on messed with Cloud. Ever. Period.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Y'know, I never noticed you in physics before." Zack leaned back in his chair.

"I go unnodiced a lod." Naminé replied.

"Hmm," he mused. "That's gotta suck," He rested his hands behind his head.

"Id's bedder than being nodiced," she replied sadly. She was referring to the Micheli twins.

"So that speech thing you got going on there is it?" He asked, not really finishing his question, but Naminé knew what he was saying.

"Never going away." She finished, and answered his question at the same time.

"Zack I don't think that's really relevant." Aerith scolded lightly.

"Sorry Aerith." Zack sang. Aerith was proud of how many friends Naminé had made. Zack and Cloud in particular. She enjoyed how happy Naminé was to see them and she was especially happy to see that Larxene and Elena were no longer held any part in her life.

"we should pose for your painting this weekend." Zack suggested. Naminé tilted her head to the side, lightly confused. "Pence told us about it." Zack shrugged. "He said that everyone important to you was in it" Naminé smiled. Pence knew exactly her thinking behind the painting.

"I don'd think Sora and Kairi can sit still for long enough for me to paint them." Naminé mused. Well Sora couldn't sit still for longer than five minutes and when he was around neither could Kairi.

"who're they?" Zack asked

"Guys, physics." Aerith reminded. Zack sat forward and completed a question before leaning back again.

"as I was saying: who're they?" he continued the conversation

"My little sister and her best friend." Naminé replied "they're four years old" she added

"How fun." zack laughed. Naminé giggled along with him.

"Okay, time to actually do some work." Aerith told them firmly.

"Yes Aerith." the grinned and said musically in unison.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"what do you guys think?" Zack asked Cloud and Pence at lunch.

"We crash at Naminé s for the weekend?" Cloud asked for clarification.

"We could invite Roxas and the others from North Island" Pence Suggested. Naminé thought for a moment

"Oledde could bunk with me, thad way we all fid." She suggested. Zack and Cloud shared a look and a nod.

"I think there's something you guys should know first." Cloud said quietly, urging the two of them to come closer. Naminé and Pence leaned in to hear what Cloud had to say. "Zack and I Aren't just friends" Cloud said.

Naminé and Pence stared blankly for a few seconds.

"You mean thad you're?" Naminé started.

"Yes."

"Like me and Naminé?"

"Indeed."

"For how long?" Naminé asked. It was no wonder Naminé had never noticed them dating anyone in the whole time she'd gone to East Island High. They had each other the whole time.

"Not long after we met." Cloud said. "but we keep quiet about it, don't want someone like the Micheli twins finding out.

"Imagine what they'd do with that piece of information alone." Zack added, it made Naminé ponder over what else they hid from people.

"Actually it explains a lot about you guys." Pence cogitated. He was right, Zack and Cloud's feelings for one another did explain a lot of their behaviour. Naminé made a mental note on how she was going to present them in her painting.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A/N: gah!!!! I hate my laptop! I was just about to finish this chapter the first time and my laptop shut down, then it got a filthy virus and corrupted microsoft word..... not only that I lost everything i'd typed :( I was not wanting to type the whole thing out again which is why it's taken so long. I'm sorry! Forgive me *bows* _

_so I got rid of the virus, uninstalled microsoft word and downloaded open office coz the disk wouldn't let me reinstall word. Hope you like it! A writers troubles never end. Please review_

_~Shazi-chan_


	20. Chapter 6 Part 2

Part II:Strawberry Pink

Sora was first to arrive Friday afternoon. Namely because Nagori had picked both him and Kairi form daycare. Nagori had got them helping her bake cookies, so the two of them and the kitchen were covered in flour.

"Hiya Nami" Sora called from the kitchen. Kairi came flying out of the kitchen and wrapped Naminé in a floury hug.

"good thing id needs a wash anyway" Naminé laughed and took her now covered in flour school shirt off, leaving her in a black singlet and her school skirt.

Just after she got changed she heard a knock on the door. She then heard a very flustered Zack introduce himself and Cloud to namine's mother.

"id's okay mama, they're my friends" Naminé lightly shoved her mother out of the doorway to let the two in. she noted both the boys had a faint blush in their cheeks.

"we were holing hands when your mother opened the door" Cloud said as he took a seat on the couch. It was directly in front of the easel Naminé had set up.

"We certainly weren't expecting that" Zack said and his blush deepened. Na chuckled softly.

"Well ad around six we're going do the pord do ged the North Islanders" Naminé told Zack and Cloud.

There was a loud crash from the kitchen followed by Sora saying "oops." Naminé sighed and rolled her eyes. It was a good thing Nagori was in the kitchen with the two four year olds.

The front door opened just afterwards as Pence walked in.

"I knocked, but I didn't think anyone heard it over that crash so I let myself in" he said and took a seat on an arm chair. Naminé chuckled again.

"Sora and Kairi are baking cookies with mama" Naminé said, pence laughed

"well that explains everything" Everyone laughed.

They chatted away, until it was nearly six then headed out to the port.

"Pence! Naminé!" Olette Roxas and Hayner shouted from the edge of their ferry. Waving franticly, Naminé and pence shouted back.

Zack and Cloud shred a look and intertwined their hands.

Olette rushed to Naminé and gave her a crushing hug as soon as she got off the ferry. Roxas, Hayner and pence did and intricate, very strange high five/handshake thing.

"God you three are strange." Olette sighed. All three of them simultaneously poked their tongues out at her. She rolled her eyes.

"And who're these two." Roxas asked Olette attention turned to the two boys and she eyed their hands.

"That's Zack and Cloud." pence introduced and they waved with their names.

"Hayner. Roxas and Olette." Olette pointed to the appropriate people.

"Man Pence this weekend's going to rock!" Hayner punched the air.

"it was a great idea." Olette agreed.

The seven of them wondered the East Island Streets on their way back to Naminé's.

"so you guys are like together?" Olette fell into step with Zack and Cloud. Zack and Cloud showed her their hands.

"you want further proof?" Cloud said slyly. Zack blushed slightly.

"No thanks, I think I get it." Olette nodded.

"Suit yourself, but I certainly do." Zack replied. Cloud quickly obliged and kissed him softly.

Hayner cleared his throat to bring the attention back to the weekend.

"so you're painting us." Roxas stated, Naminé nodded.

"All the impordand people in my life." she said.

"Well isn't that sweet." Olette gushed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naminé led her friends to the spare bedroom that was set up for the five boys. Three single beds and a double.

"We call the double" cloud said simply. The other three boys shared a look and nodded.

Kairi walked into the room with a plate full of cookies.

"They're chocolade chip" she grinned proudly. The flour on her face cracked.

"Kai-kai come here!" Sora called, Kairi put the cookies on the bed and ran out to see what Sora wanted.

"Holy crap she's adorable" Cloud exclaimed. Everyone except for zack stared at him shocked. "am I not allowed to think children are cute?"

"You just don't seem like that kind of person." Olette replied and munched on a cookie. Cloud crossed his arms in defeat. Pence took out his camera and took photos of everyone.

This was the beginning of what would later be known as THE weekend.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

_YAY next chapter! I am getting there, slowly but surely. All reviews get one of Kairi and Sora's chocolate chip cookies. Chances are they're yummy coz Kairi's mother technically made them XD._

_My mates and I have a weekend known as THE weekend! But it wasn't quite as innocent as Naminé's. (I love Vodka.) good times XD._

_Zack and Cloud are so totally squee worthy I could cry!!!! anyone willing to draw me a pic?? I'd love you forever, my deviantart is on my profile._

_~Shazi-chan_


	21. Chapter 6 Part 3

_Disclaimer: Van Hellsing and Underworld are owned by their respective companies._

Part III: Fluorescent Pink

"Zack squidge a liddle closer do Cloud please." Naminé instructed. Zack obliged to allow room for Roxas to sit comfortably.

"Kai-Kai I'm bored." Sora whined, Roxas clipped him over the back of the head lightly.

"Just sit still." Roxas said firmly. Sora mumbled "Meanie face poo-poo head." under his breath.

"Okay Sora I'm done painding you. You can leave now." Naminé told him, "you too Kairi," she added. Sora and Kairi jumped from the couch and into the kitchen.

"Sora's got a point, I'm bored too." Hayner complained. Roxas also hit him over the back of the head, only a lot harder than he hit Sora.

"Can't you be patient?" Olette asked, Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Is it really that hard to sit still?" He asked. Hayner fidgeted, just to spite him.

"I'll put a movie on." Pence suggested.

"How come he's not posing?" Hayner demanded. Pence sighed.

"Because Naminé said I don't need to." he shrugged, "It's her painting so what she says goes." he pulled out two movies.

"Now to the important situation at hand." Zack leaned forward to see what movies Pence had.

"Van Hellsing or Underworld?" he grinned. Naminé had told him not long ago they were her favourite movies. She chuckled to herself, knowing full well what he was up to.

"Van Hellsing." Olette replied. No one seemed to disagree so Pence put it on.

As the movie progressed Naminé's attention wavered from her painting. Just as Pence planned she came and sat on the floor in front of his arm chair. She giggled to herself, knowing full well what he was up to.

The movie finished and Naminé investigated the state of her friends.

Zack had fallen asleep on Cloud's shoulder and Cloud's chin was resting on Zack's head. Naminé nudged Pence to a photo. Pence took a photo and trailed over to Roxas Hayner and Olette. All three of them were curled together sleeping.

"Scores." Pence whispered, pumping his fist in triumph. Naminé giggled as he took the photo.

"Scrap booking." she whispered through light giggles, Pence nodded.

"Guys, wake up." Pence sang out. Cloud was the only one who woke.

"Dime for bed I think." Naminé said. Cloud nodded and lifted zack and carried him to the bedroom bridal style. Pence took a snapshot of them while Naminé attempted to wake the others.

"Drag them one at a time." Pence suggested. Naminé nodded and half woke Olette up and led her to their room. Olette flopped on the bed and curled up under Naminé's blanket.

Naminé leaned on the door and giggled as Pence half dragged half led Hayner and Roxas to bed.

She glanced at her watch then watched Pence go back to the lounge. She followed him and curled up against his chest o the couch.

"Id's only ten thirdy, there's dime do watch Underworld." Naminé suggested. She felt Pence chuckle under his breath.

She sat up to allow him to change the movie. He came back and they laid down comfortably. He pressed play on the remote and the movie began.

Naminé felt her eyelids gradually get heavy until she fell asleep: safe in Pence's arms.

XOXO

_I changed the ending drigger from a bunch of 'o' s to 'XOXO' and awwwwwww Naminé and Pence is love!!!!_

_4 more updates to go T_T I don't want it to end..._

_Gah!!! I'm in love with the ZackxCloud pairing as much as I am NaminéxPence... it's just to cute for words XDDDD_

_anywho, hope you liked this chapter with it's fluff and stuff like that! More in the next chapter and not just NamiPence stuff either:D 3.... I'm also in a really random mood today, I've decided I want to give a great big hug to every review!_

_~Shazi-chan 3_


	22. Chapter 7 Part 1

_**Chapter 7**_

Part I: Vermilion Red

Zack woke to the steady beat of Cloud's heart in his ears. Apparently he and Cloud ended up in the bed after all. Zack was quiet comfy with his head resting in Clouds chest.

"Morning." Cloud said softly. Zack felt the vibrations of Clouds voice. The two of them were curled blissfully on the double bed. Knowing there were others in the room they kept their voices down.

'Morning" Zack replied, he snuggled closer to Cloud, wishing the moment would never end.

XOXO

Olette awoke and wondered where Naminé was. She sat up and looked around Naminé's room. She noted that it was very white. She got out of bed and investigated further. In particular the drawing hung up above the white desk in the corner.

Many of them were obviously drawn by Kairi. She stopped scanning them when she got to one of Pence. He was depicted fast asleep where Olette figured was Naminé's old hospital room.

She grinned, remembering her visit to Naminé at the hospital. They'd really gotten to know each other that day she felt.

Olette crept out of Naminé's room and into the lounge room just down the hallway and passed the boys room. She stopped when she saw Naminé and pence looking rather comfy sleeping on the couch together.

She giggled softly to herself and headed back to the room to grab her camera.

XOXO

_THUMP!_

"Damn it." Roxas groaned. He rolled over groaning again. Clearly it wasn't his morning, since he'd already fallen out of bed.

"Shut up." Hayner threw a pillow at his noisy friend. First he'd startled Hayner awake by falling out of bed and landing with a loud noise, then he prevented Hayner from going back to sleep by continuing to make noise.

Roxas groaned again.

"I'm having a moment here, don't make me go over there." Zack threatened. The two boys instantly went silent.

XOXO

"You sure looked comfy." Olette grinned at Naminé and pence, who were waiting for some toast to pop out of the toaster. She laughed when their faces tinted pink. The Abbie house hold kitchen was certainly a lively one that morning.

Zack and Cloud were manning the stove making bacon and eggs. Olette was eating a healthy dose of cereal at the kitchen table.

Hayner and Roxas stumbled into the kitchen, obviously still half asleep. The took the chairs at the table directly opposite Olette and sat their heads on the table.

"Morning sleeping beauties." Cloud teased. He was given half hearted glared in return, he flipped the eggs in the pan completely unabashed by their glares.

"What have we got planned for today?' Zack said, turning the focus to Naminé buttering a piece of toast and Pence hovering lovingly behind her. Naminé thought for a moment.

"I've god everything I need for the painding," she mused "I guess we could hang out ad the beach" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Zack brought the pan over and placed the cooked bacon and eggs on the plate with the toast Naminé made for Cloud.

After breakfast the seven of them changed into more beach appropriate attire and headed to the beach.

Cloud set up a large beach umbrella and large beach towel for him and the girls to sit on.

"Are they playing chicken?" Olette asked.

"Probably Zack's idea." Cloud shook his head disappointingly.

"I dunno, Hayner's pretty competitive." Olette argued.

"Zack loves Chicken." Cloud said simply 'he would've suggested it, and Hayner being competitive as you said he is, no doubt took up the offer of competition." he summed up

'Hayner would've agreed just so he could beat Roxas at something." Olette agreed. Naminé watched the boys fight in the water, it was quite amusing to see Pence and Roxas tumble into the water and Zack and Hayner Dance in victory. Hayner Still on Zack's shoulders from the round of chicken.

"We should go play Marco Polo," Olette suggested. Naminé thought for a while and nodded. She turned to cloud who waved for them to go ahead.

"I'll watch our stuff." he said. Olette and Naminé ran out into the water and joined the boys for a game of Marco Polo.

XOXO

"Hayner, you're crazy, you nearly drowned Roxas!" Zack laughed when they started walking back from the beach. Roxas glared at them both. He was wrapped in his towel, blue lipped and his hair, usually spiky, hung limp around his face.

"Marco Polo my friend." Hayner said proudly. Naminé noted that everyone got along very well with each other. No one had argued, neither Hayner or Roxas mocked Cloud and Zack or vice versa. The north islanders got along with the east islander. Naminé was happy that all her friends got along so well.

XOXO

Nagori hovered about the kitchen preparing a bulky meal. She had to feed 7 teenagers, her husband, her four year old daughter and herself.

The house was quiet since the teenagers had been out all day at the beach. She'd gotten quite a bit of housework done that would no doubt be turned over by the teens when they arrived home. Nagori glanced at the clock, 6:30, the sun was just beginning to set so they would be arriving very soon. Almost right on cue Nagori heard voices shouting from outside.

"Hayner, put me down." Olette yelled. Hayner had thrown her over his shoulder not long before the group got back to Naminé's

"Not gonna." Hayner sang in reply. The others laughed heartily. They lot of them entered the house and Hayner dropped Olette onto the couch in the lounge. She crossed her arms and poked her tongue out at him then pouted.

"I love the beach" Hayner ignored her and said to the others.

"I claim the shower first" cloud headed strait to the bathroom "I got sand in my shorts" he muttered angrily.

Naminé was happy with the weekend. It had proved to her that she had proper friends at last.

XOXO

_I hope this is more descriptive than the last chapter D:_

_three to go, then the sequel that hasn't got a title yet. Should really get onto that..._

_anywho, I got a new laptop for my birthday Friday and I have named it Sebastian! Yes my laptop shares the same name as Naminé's father but that wasn't the intention. I've been busy getting Sebastian in working order I almost forgot about this D:_

_Also, I got 358/2 days on Wednesday and haven't stopped playing it! I skipped Further maths and maths methods to do so! ^__^_

_Hope you like and review, it'd make me very happy! That and reviewers get to be wedged in between Zack and Cloud at the beginning of the chapter!how lovely that would be ^_______^_

_~Shazichan_


	23. Chapter 7 Part 2

_A/N: some mild language towards the end of this chapter. I try not to swear in my writing but it was totally worth it!_

Part II: Cherry Red

"I had heaps of fun Naminé," Olette hugged Naminé goodbye. "I'll see if I can come across next weekend."

"Sounds like a good idea" Naminé replied. She would love it if Olette came back, otherwise she'd be stuck with the boys all the time.

"Take care of Pence" Roxas followed Olette's example and gave Naminé a one armed hug. Naminé liked Roxas, he was very sweet, and very much like Sora.

"Be good" Hayner waved. Naminé wasn't too sure about Hayner. All weekend he hadn't been the most pleasant person to talk to and when they were alone together, which only happened once, Naminé found it very uncomfortable. He'd also been dropping some subtle hints that he didn't really like her for some reason.

The three of them boarded the ferry and was waved off by the east islanders.

"I don'd think Hayner quide likes me" Naminé thought aloud. Pence wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"He's still upset about you siding with the Micheli twins" he said, "Hayner is very hard headed but he's sure to come around." Pence began rocking Naminé soothingly in his arms. She was worried and he didn't like it when she worried over silly things like that.

"Hard headed?" Cloud muttered, "More like thick skulled" Pence laughed. "Odd people, your friends Pence." Cloud concluded. "Besides, Naminé admitted to her mistake and you forgave her. Big deal, he should get over it."

"Thanks Cloud," Naminé hung her head. She made a huge mistake listening to Larxene and Elena

"Lets go home," Pence said. The four of them headed back to Naminé's to finish the painting.

XOXO

"You certainly know some interesting people Pence' Cloud said. He and Zack were curled up together on the couch happily watching a movie.

"They're my old friends, you should meet the people I know now," Pence joked, "They're crazy." he laughed.

"I can only imagine" Cloud replied, picking up on the joke quickly.

"who're you talking about?" Zack asked. Cloud, Pence and Naminé cracked up laughing.

"He's talking about us, it's a joke Zack," cloud explained. Zack paused in thought.

"It's not very funny." he said, Cloud rolled his eyes. Zack clearly didn't understand the joke. "so hows the painting going" zack asked Naminé curiously

"Almosd finished." Naminé replied, dabbing a bit of black paint on the canvas.

"Good, cause I'm getting stiff" he replied, stretching a little. Naminé chuckled lightly

"Don'd worry, id won't dake much longer" she smiled. All of her friends had been at her home that weekend. She loved them all dearly, even Hayner and his thick skull. It was amazing to her that all she needed to do was overcome her dislike, almost fear, of talking to others.

"it was because she rarely spoke that people too no notice of her or called her names. Pence, for some ridiculous reason that Naminé would probably never understand, had found Naminé interesting, and kept her talking.

She was glad things went the way they did with Pence. She had almost no regrets. Almost.

XOXO

The four of them walked to school together Monday morning. Naminé had her painting tucked under her arm, her vinyl butterfly print backpack proudly on her back and her thick pink glasses sat lightly on her face.

Pence had his arm wrapped protectively under her waist. He'd let her get hurt once before and resolved to never let that happen again.

Zack and Cloud had come out and were holding hand like it was the most normal thing in the world, and to them it was. They'd come to terms with who they were and decided that if people didn't like it, that was their own problem.

"Oh my god" Elena sniggered when she saw the four of them.

"Fair and Strife started hanging out with the freaks and now they're faggots." Larxene cackled.

"We were faggot before we met the freaks' Cloud replied coolly.

"Yeah and at least we aren't incest slut like you two are." Zack added.

Larxene and Elena stared dropped jawed as the four of them walked passed, completely invincible to whatever they threw at them.

Naminé truly felt invincible. Not even seeing Reno and rude in the hallway had affected her at all. From that day forward Naminé felt her life was perfect.

_fin_

XOXO

_what a happy ending! I thought it was, I'm thinking of describing the painting as the last little thing before I post the epilogue, I never really did describe the final of it did I._

_Yeah I will describe it, and if I get time to I'll actually make it (not really paint it, I can't paint for crap) but I'll give it a fair go and post it on devinatART. (link to my gallery is in my profile.)_

_ye be warned the sequel has very foul language throughout most of it. Just because it's the personality I decided to give Kairi!_

_~Shazichan_


	24. Chapter 7 Part 3

Part III: The Painting

Ariel Atlantica studied the painting. She recognised her student's Naminé and Pence in the foreground, sitting on the couch together. Their hands intertwined, that suggested to Ariel, they were involved in a romantic manner. The two of them looked very happy, so happy that Ariel almost didn't recognise Naminé at first.

Two other students of the school were depicted, Ariel believed their names were Zack and Cloud. One blond and one with jet black hair. They were also huddled together in a suggestive manner. Particularly the placement of the blond hands on the other.

Three teens that Ariel didn't recognise looked as if they were arguing with each other, and enjoying it at the same time. The girl dressed in orange between the two boys Ariel thought was very pretty. The two boys, one in black and white the other in camouflage looked as though they were in friendly competition with each other. Ariel referred to Naminé's notes to find their names were Hayner, Olette and Roxas.

There were three children among the group. One looked like a smaller version of Roxas but with chocolate brown hair, the girl a small red headed Naminé and the the third had silver hair that reminded Ariel of three ex students of the school Kedaj, Loz and Yazoo. Perhaps a relation to this boy named....

she went over the notes again

… Riku. All three of them appeared to be in a similar situation to Hayner, Olette and Roxas. Sora, the other boy was holding hands with Kairi, who Naminé stated is her younger sister. Riku was obviously trying to earn her attention.

Ariel came across a man and a woman standing behind the couch that had all the youths on it. The man: strongly built, with a mop of red hair like Kairi's and the woman: small, pale and blond like Naminé Ariel assumed to be their parents. Glancing at the notes she found she was right. Their names were Nagori and Sebastian. Both appeared to be very proud of the group of youths.

Aerith, the school's helper was also in the painting. Next to Nagori and Sebastian she looked serene and calm as always. Even dressed in her regular pink dress.

Ariel came to the image of herself. Naminé had put her art teacher in her painting. Ariel quickly shuffled through Naminé's notes on the image to find exactly why she was placed in such a piece.

_Ms Atlantica, I have put you in the piece as you are my art teacher. Art is my life as it is yours and I feel we have a connection in that sense. I hope you don't mind._

Ariel chuckled to herself. Naminé was such a sweet girl. It was hard to believe the news in the staff room that she was being bullied.

Who was it that had bullied her again? The Micheala twins? No the Micheli twins. Larxene and Elena. She'd seen them around the school. Nasty pieces of work the two of them. She recalled hearing Pence say they were 'Satan's evil suppressed into a pair of school girls in mini skirts.' considering what Ariel had heard from the other staff members, Ienzo in particular, that was a very ample description of them both.

After taking in the meaning of the painting Ariel went over the style and the brush strokes used. It wasn't the reason why Ariel had taken a job in art teaching but it was certainly required of her. She gave Naminé her mark and went to the next project. That of Pence Colliver.

He'd called it precious memories, it was a series of photographs of his precious memories. Ariel admitted he'd definitely captured the moments in several photos. There was one of Zack and Cloud curled up on a couch asleep, that looked particularly sweet.

Several others included the the group of seven. Sometimes 6, minus himself, or Cloud, as mentioned in his notes, who'd taken some photos.

There was even one of Sora and Kairi covered in flour holding plates of cookies.

If Ariel had to pick her favourite photo out of the lot it would be the group of them at the beach in the water, obviously in the middle of a game of Marco polo. They all looked so happy in the water.

Ariel gave pence his mark and was finished for the day. As much as she hated paying particular attention to her student's method of work, seeing the finished result as whole piece was really what made her job worthwhile.

XOXO

_I hope that's given a clear view of what the painting was like and Pence's photo's. Yeah, it wasn't mentioned but he changed his from the progression of Naminé's work to his precious memories, which I thought was very appropriate._

_There marks the end of the fic D: it's been fun. I enjoyed it all and I hope all my readers join me for it's sequel titled "She Will Always Be A Broken Girl" which will begin shortly after this is posted. Or maybe when I finish "Lucy" I dunno, it depends. Either which it is upcoming and it will be posted! Promise XD_

_3 you all_

_~Shazi-chan_


End file.
